Rebels of the Galaxy
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: What if the Ghost crew was on Knowhere as the same time as the Guardians of the Galaxy? What would happen to the Orb? Would the Empire and the Kree team up or go to war? Would the Guardians help the Rebellion? Found out in this story. This story is done, open for adoption. In honor of Carrie Fisher (1956-2016), Kenny Baker (1934-2016), and Erik Bauersfeld (1922-2016)
1. Into the Unknown and Into the Fire

_**Author Note: So I was originally attending to start this story when Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 comes out. But with the recent death of Carrie Fisher I decided it was time to do this story, not only in her honor, but in Kenny Baker and Erik Bauersfeld as well. I decided to put my main story on hold and make this my main project. Also this is the first part of my Avengers Infinity War Crossover story collection. Everything in the Guardians of the Galaxy movie is canon to my universe up until the bar scene, meaning all the other MCU movies, TV shows, and comics are not canon. But the actors, costumes, and locations are. Everything in the Star Wars universe is canon in this universe too. This story takes place between Star Wars Rebels Season 2 episodes 12 and 13. Plus the Infinity Stone is red in this story, now enough talking... lets read!**_

Rebels of the Galaxy

Chapter 1: Into the Unknown and Into the Fire.

(Rebels POV)

 _The Ghost Crew recently went to the Unknown Regions for rumored rebel cells hiding and need of help. But it turns out it was just another Imperial trap set by the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. Now the Ghost Crew is fleeing from the trap, little do they know there going into somewhere they can not even imagine..._

"Karabast the Imperials! Karabast the Inquisitors! And karabast Sato for sending us into a trap!" cursed Zeb, on the top gun trying to shoot down TIE fighters.

"You know Zeb, blaming everyone won't get us out of this." said Ezra, on the nose gun also trying to shoot down TIE fighters.

"I agree with, Ezra." said Sabine, on the Phantom gun.

"Sato, didn't know it was a trap Zeb." explained Kanan, sitting the cockpit with Hera.

"That still doesn't make up for us about to be blown up!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Zeb! Calm down, we're not gonna be blown up. I just need to get into hyperspace." said Hera, calming down Zeb.

"Hyperspace into the Unknown Regions, isn't that dangerous?" asked Sabine.

"Relax, we're just going to get into a area of the Unknown Regions just to blast off back into the Outer Rim and meet up with the Rebel fleet." Hera explained.

Just then two TIE advances emerged from the Star Destroyer and started firing on the Ghost.

"We got the two Inquisitors on us!" exclaimed Ezra.

A squadron of five TIE fighters fired on the thrusters. Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine started blasting away at them. The squadron reeled back at the Star Destroyer now with only one member left. The two TIE advances then shot two deployed trackers on the ship. One at the bottom and the other one on the top. As the two TIE advances pulled back, the Star Destroyer fired a blast on the Ghost cutting their full line.

"That's it! I'm diverting all power to the ship's engine so we can get out of here!" explained Hera, to the crew.

Chopper then cut offed the guns power enable to escape with their lives. Before the Star Destroyer could fire again, the Ghost blasted off into the Unknown Regions.

Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine went into the cockpit to see what is now planned.

"The Ghost took too much damage after that fiasco." Hera begun. "That's why after we emerge from hyperspace we find the nearest planet to refuel and repair the ship enough to get back to the rebel fleet."

Just then Chopper bulged his way into the cockpit to show everyone a hologram of the ship after the escape. The image showed a heavily damaged, VCX-100 light freighter with 2 trackers on the ship.

"Great... now we have Imperials tracking us. And the trackers are not on the Phantom this time!" exclaimed Zeb.

"This situation keeps getting worse and worse..." Kanan said, shaking his head.

"It will take at least 1 hour to repair the ship enough to stay in hyperspace. In the mean time we'll repair the ship enough to stay in hyperspace." Hera continued.

"And the Empire?" Sabine asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Kanan answered.

 _ **(Time skip)**_

Ezra was sitting next to Hera, since he didn't really know how to fix ships. Hera was piloting because she was about to escape from hyperspace. They both looked at the never ending blue vortex, until Ezra killed the silence.

"Do you really think that theres a outpost this far in the Unknown Regions?" Ezra asked.

"Don't know. But theirs rumors that outside the Unknown Regions is another galaxy." Hera answered.

"That sounds crazy! Do you really think that that's true?"

"Maybe. But if we want to live I say we take that risk."

"And if there's no other galaxy?"

"You know what happens."

Just the Hera decided that they spent enough time in hyperspace.

"Alright getting out of hyperspace now." she said.

As they came out of hyperspace, a large head with no body appeared and it also had green air all around it. It looked big enough to be a small moon, big enough to have a out post on it.

"What the?" Ezra said, dumbfounded.

"I guess that their is another galaxy outside the Unknown Regions." Hera commented

 _"Kanan, Hera, what is that?"_ Zeb asked, over on the comlink.

"Don't know, but lets check it out too see if theirs life on it." Hera said

 _"Hera you can't be serious. The thing looks like it used to eat whole planets!"_ Sabine said, also on the comlink.

"I agree with Sabine." Ezra commented.

 _"Look, the ship is heavily damaged, we're leaking fuel, and we have the Empire tracking us. So this is our best shot on staying alive."_ Kanan said, on the comlink.

No one said a word for a few minutes, when they flew near enough they saw ships flying in and out of the head. So clearly it was an outpost.

"Looks like it is an outpost after all." Hera commented

As they flew into the eye, the whole crew saw'd buildings, ships, and aliens they never even saw in their lives.

 _"Look at our luck."_ Sabine said

 _"Don't forget we have the Empire tracking us, as soon as we land this ship they'll be on their way."_ Kanan said

Hera flew the Ghost long enough until she saw a repair shop with ships on landing pads. Hera landed the Ghost on a landing pad, as soon as the door of the ship opened 3 unknown aliens walked to it. The Ghost crew got out of the ship and walked towards the 3 unknown aliens, who were each a different species.

"What happened to you guys? Had a run in with Ronan or something?" one of the aliens asked.

"Had a run in with the Empire." answered Kanan

"Never heard of th- Wait...you mean the Nova Empire?"

"N- Yes." Hera said, wanting to sound believable as possible with theses guy so they can escape.

"Criminals huh? Don't worry, here on Knowhere everyone's a criminal." another alien said.

"How much would it take to fix this ship?" Hera asked

"20,000 units." the unspoken alien said

Without knowing much about these "units", Hera decided to go with it and say yes.

"We have the money. How long will it take to fix it?"

"5 hours since I never scene anything like it. But if you want it fixed enough to fly back to wherever you come from it'ill take 2 hours tops."

"We'll take 2 hours tops."

"Okay then, lets get in the shop and fix it."

"I'll come too, with my droid of course and help you boys fix it."

"I don't know if-"

"We'll still pay you a 20,000 units."

"Deal. You and your... droid come along."

As the 3 aliens walked towards the ship to put in shop, Hera talked to the Ghost crew.

"We don't even have units. How are we supposed to get 20,000?"Zeb asked

"Didn't you hear what he said? He said everyone here is a criminal, and if this place is full of criminals, there's bound to be some bars to gamble in."

"How are we supposed to get 20,000 from gambling ?" Sabine asked

"Bet with your thermal detonators. See if they have sabacc or something you'll know you're win on."

"We could be in a whole different galaxy, Hera! We don't know how things work around here." Ezra complained

"Then learn how things work here, and fast. I'm staying behind to make sure they don't steal the Ghost."

With that said the rest of the Ghost crew left the repair shop to find work and get 20,000 units.

(Imperials POV)

Both the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were standing in the Star Destroyer's bridge room looking out the window into the infinite black void. The officers and astromech's were working to keep the Star Destroyer afloat, they were ignoring the two Inquisitors until Admiral Konstantine walked up to them to give them a report on the location of the Rebels.

"The rebels have landed and have taken off the trackers. We have their location-" Konstantine begun, but was cut off by the Eighth Fifth.

"We will head to their location at once." he said

"Yes sir."

Konstantine then walked back to give the order to hyperspace to their location.

(Rebels POV)

Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine were walking down a road full of aliens they never seen before. They were some humans yes, but very few. They kept walking until Ezra felt something. _The Force._ Ezra stopped walking and turned his head to see an entrance to a bar. He felt compelled to go in their and see what the Force wanted him to see and get. The others noticed Ezra stopped walking, they turned around to see Ezra standing their looking at the bar. The walked towards and Kanan asked "Ezra, whats wrong?"

"I don't know, but I-I think the Force wants me to go in there." he answered

"The Force? Listen kid why would the Force want you to go into a bar?" Zeb asked

"I don't know. But I'm gonna check it out."

Ezra then walked inside the bar to see want the Force wants him to get. The others stayed behind and talked what to do next.

"Whats got inside the kid?" Zeb asked

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go in there with him. You two stay behind and warn us if the Empire comes in." ordered and answered, Kanan.

As Ezra walked in the bar, he saw people surrounded a table in which a reptilian was devouring what seemed like rats. The people were cheering all about, probably because it was betting.

"Where's the Force telling you to go?" asked Kanan, walking up to him.

Ezra then listened to the Force, and was pointing him to a balcony were a human man and a green skinned women were standing on.

Ezra then pointed his fingure over at them and said, "Over there."

"Hey! No kids allowed!" said a man, walking to them.

"You will let us stay here." Said Kanan, waving his hand in his face, using the Force.

"I will let you stay here." the man then said, walking away.

"Go over to them, and see what the Force wants you to get." Kanan ordered.

Nodding his head Ezra walked towards the man and the green skinned woman. Just then, when they looked like they were gonna kiss, the green skinned women pulled at her sword and yelled, "NO!"

"Ah, what the hell?" the man cried.

"I know who you are Peter Quill! And I am not some starry eye'd wave here to succumb to your... your... pelvic sorcery!"

Just then a fight broke out in the bar. The man named Peter Quill and the green skinned women rushed to see what was happening. Ezra bumped into Peter on accented.

"Hey, watch were you're going, kid!" Peter warned.

"Sorry." Ezra apologized.

But it wasn't an accented. Ezra bumped into Peter on purpose because had something in his bag the Force wanted him to get. Ezra used his thieving skills to reach into peters bag and achieve a small metal ball.

"Is that what the Force wanted you to get?" Kanan asked.

Ezra nodded his head, and him and Kanan made their way out of the bar.

(Guardians POV)

It was a little while after the bar incident. The group lost Drax but that didn't stop them from meeting the Collector. As the Collector demanded the Orb Peter reached inside in his bag to get the Orb, but to his surprise.

It wasn't there.

"Quill... where's the Orb?" asked Rocket.

Star Lord started checking all of his pockets to get the Orb. But their was no luck. He then started thinking when the Orb could possibly get lost or stolen. He then remembered the time in the bar when the teenager bumped into him.

"The kid!" Peter exclaimed.

"You mean the kids from earlier stole the Orb?" asked Rocket again, with his voice getting higher.

"No, I mean the teenager in the bar! He must have stolen the orb."

"Who the hell lets a teenager in a bar!" Rocket yelled

"No Orb, equals no money." said the Collector.

"We can get it back! We just need to find the kid."

"Give us more time, if your willing to pay 4 billion units for the Orb, you can give us more time." Gamora said

"Very well, go get the Orb." the Collector said.

Walking out of the Collectors collection room, the Guardians start to get into a argument.

"You had it, Quill! You had it! You just had to let a teenager steal it from you!" Rocket argued.

"I didn't let the kid steal it from me! He stole it from me without my permission!" Peter defended himself.

"Maybe if you had been more careful, we wouldn't be chasing a teenage thief around Knowhere!" Gamora yelled.

Out of no where, a strange giant grey triangular ship emerged from the empty eye socket. Smaller grey ships came out of it, but shaped differently. White armored soldiers started to fill the streets, taking control of Knowwhere.

"I asked for Ronan to come! Not these white armored soldiers!" exclaimed Drax.

"You brought Ronan here you idoit! Are you trying to get us killed?" Rocket yelled.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed, trying to offend Drax, but has no avail because on one (except Rocket) can understand him.

"I am try to avenge my wife and daughter!" Drax yelled back.

"You five, stay where you are and drop your weapons." one of the white armored soldiers ordered, pointing a gun at them.

But Rocket had enough of this day, he decided to fight back at these bastards.

"You want me to put my weapon down? Taste fire you son of bitch!" Rocket exclaimed.

Rocket then pulled out his weapon and fired on the white armored soldier, leaving a hole in his chest.

"The soldier got shot and died, he did not taste fire." Drax said.

"Learn metaphor." Rocket said.

Just over more 10 white armored soldiers started running towards them.

"Great, now they think we're all together." Peter complained.

"Then we fight together." replied Gamora.

Drax ran up to three soldiers, he grabbed one of the soldier guns and threw it at another, he then pulled both of his knives and stabbed both of them in the soldier he stole the gun from in the chest. The soldier that was not harmed, aimed at Drax, and was about to fire, but couldn't since Drax threw one of his knives into the soldiers fore head. The soldier that had the gun thrown at him punched Drax in the back, but Drax used the knife in his hand and slit his throat. Seven soldiers have taken cover and started firing at Rocket, luckily enough... they were missing. Rocket started firing his gun at the soldier, he took three out. The other four decided to make a run for it. But Rocket started walking towards them as they were running, and picked them off one by one with his gun. Two soldiers surrounded Groot, on of them jumped on Groot, but Groot just picked him up and threw him at the other soldier, knocking them both out. Gamora sliced off a soldiers head in front of four more soldiers. They immediately aimed their weapons at her, but Gamora then cut off one of the soldiers arms, then sliced another soldiers leg, a solder then fired at her but missed, Gamora then stabbed the soldier in the chest. The last soldier tried to kill her, but she cut the soldier in half. Peter was shooting as many soldiers as possible, they were six left, he shot one of them in the stomach while he also shot another in the chest. the soldiers started shooting at him, but Peter kept dodging them, he then let out three shots which all of them hit a soldier killing them. The last soldier had Peter in his sight, but couldn't fire because Groot grabbed him and threw him in a building.

"Well... that was fun." Peter said exhausted.

"We still need to find Ronan!" exclaimed Drax.

Just then a unfamiliar ship flew over their heads with Ronan's minion ships chasing after it.

"I bet the kid is on that ship." said Peter.

"How do you know that?" asked Gamora.

"Why else would Ronan's ships be chasing it? They already have enough time going after... the new guys."

"Good point. Lets go!" exclaimed Rocket.

"I am going too." said Drax.

"What? No! Why would you want to do that?" Peter asked.

"Because if Ronan's minions are going after them. Then Ronan is going after them."

"Fine, you can come."

Then the Guardians started to walk back towards the Milano, hoping no other enemies would stand in their way.

(Rebels POV)

The rebels were running as fast as they could to the Ghost. The Imperials have tracked their location to Knowhere, and is now taking control of Knowhere. They soon heard the sound of a TIE fighters engine, they turned their heads to see a TIE fighter about to kill them. They all prepared for their deaths, until a mysterious black ship shot it down. The ship landed and out came a blue skinned alien wearing black armor and holding a hammer. Soon other ships like this started landing and soon the whole area was filled with mysterious black armored soldiers.

"Kill everything that stands in our way of getting the Orb." the blue-skinned alien demanded.

The mysterious black armored soldiers started to point their weapons at them, the rebels started to run back, to get away from these new foes. Ezra slipped and fell down, and what fell down from his jacket was the small metal ball.

"Its the Orb! Kill them and give me the Orb!" commanded the blue skinned alien.

Zeb fired two rounds and killed a soldier, Sabine threw a thermal detonator at the ships blowing some up, and Kanan whipped out his lightsaber.

"You fool, do you know who I am?" asked the blue-skinned alien.

"Do I have to?" asked Kanan.

"I am Ronan the Accuser, I have killed many in combat. You will be the same."

"Yeah, I really don't care."

Kanan then charged at Ronan, but Ronan dodged the lightsaber swing. Ronan then struck Kanan on the back with his hammer. Ezra then shot off four rounds at Ronan. Ronan was not moved at all, he then turned his head to Ezra.

"Foolish boy, you think you can defeat me?"

"Lets test that." Ezra said.

Ezra then Force pushed Ronan back a few steps, then he ran up and tried to slice Ronan in half. But Ronan moved fast and managed to grab both of hands and then struck Ezra in the chest with his hammer.

"This is the best you can do? Stop playing childish games and fight me!" Ronan roared.

Ronan then felt a searing hot pain on his left arm. Kanan struck Ronan in his left arm, he didn't cut off his arm because he didn't have the strength in him. Ronan fell down in pain, and before Ronan could react, the Ghost flew in to save the rebels, Hera, who was piloting the ship shot off a couple rounds and blew up Ronan's ships, she then flew down and open the hanger door. Zeb ran over and helped Kanan up, as did Sabine with Ezra. Before they entered the ship, Ezra used the Force and grabbed the Orb. As soon as they entered the ship, Hera closed the hanger door and flew off to escape. Ronan's troops ran up to him and helped him up.

"Don't just stand here! Get them! I want the crew in that ship alive!" Ronan ordered.

As the Ghost made it escape, the crew made into the cockpit. Kanan and Ezra were both put in a seats to catch their breaths from their fight with Ronan.

"How you get away from the mechanics?" Kanan asked.

"As soon as the Star Destroyer appeared, I took the ship while they were working on the outside." Hera answered.

The Ghost tried to escapee through the eye socket but the Star Destroyer blocked the way. Hera then pulled back and as soon as she that three of Ronan's minions ship appeared and started chasing them. Hera flew by building by building to try to get them off their back.

"Zeb, go to the canon and take them out!"

Zeb then rushed to the high canon and started firing away. Zeb manged to take out one of the ships. And as soon as he did that Hera noticed that the Empire and the Ronan's army started to get into battle. Taking this opportunity, Hera turn around and aimed towards the eye socket. She manged to escape through the eye sockets and luckily, enough they lost the two Ronan's minion through the battle.

"Not all of the repairs were complete, so we can't go through hyperspace." Hera explained.

Little do they know, Peter and his crew were right behind them.

 _ **Whew! Now THAT is how you can start off a story. The chase is on! Find out in the next chapter too see how the Rebels and Guardians meet each other in the next chapter.**_

 ** _Rebel news: This is where I review Rebel episodes. Since the second half of season 3 is not out yet, I'll review the mid-season 3 trailer. IT WAS AWESOME! Not as awesome as the season 2 mid season trailer. BUT STILL AWESOME! And most of all... Obi-Wan vs Darth Maul rematch. Don't be wrong, I'm still excited for it. But I rather see Darth Vader vs Darth Maul... But that's just me._**

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_

R.I.P Carrie Fisher (1956-2016)


	2. Chapter 2: Galaxy vs Galaxy

Chapter 2: Galaxy vs Galaxy

(Rebels POV)

As they were flying through the empty void of the Unknown Regions, the Ghost crew begin discussing why the Force wanted Ezra to have the Orb.

"If this 'Ronan' guy, is after this Orb thing, others have to be after too." Hera said, after learning what the others were doing while they were roaming Knowwhere.

"Yeah, I figured that out too. But why does the Force want Ezra to have it?" Kanan replied.

"Maybe, it's like the holocron."

Back with Ezra, he was in his and Zeb's room trying to open the Orb with the Force, but had no luck.

"Come on you stupid..." Ezra muttered in frustration.

Ezra then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and used the Force to make the Orb float in the palm of his hand. The Orb then started to open, revealing a small re- The Ghost was hit with shot powerful enough to be a warning shot. Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper then rushed to the cockpit to see what was going on. When they got there, a voice on the communications channel spoke, _"Listen kid, we just want the Orb. If we can land on a nearby planet or something, I'll give you all the units I have and you can give us the Orb. After that, we can both leave and never see each other again. What do you say?"_

Ezra immediately realized it was the man in the bar, he came back for the Orb.

"What do you think, Ezra? Think we should hand it over, or should we keep it?" Hera asked.

"Why should the kid make the decision?" Zeb asked frustrated.

"Because the Force, wanted Ezra to have it. Now it's his property and his decision to hand it over." Kanan replied.

"Grrr, all this 'Force' stuff is getting on my nerves."

Ezra thought of it for a second, before answering with a, "No."

Hera smiled and said, "I knew you would make that decision."

(Guardians POV)

The crew was in the cockpit, Peter was sitting in the pilot seat, Rocket was sitting next to him, Gamora was sitting behind Peter, Drax was sitting behind Rocket, and Groot was standing up. They chased down the teenagers ship within in hour, and Peter is now trying to make a deal with the teenager.

"Really, Quill!? You want to make a deal with the kid?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Relax, he's just a kid. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know anything about the Orb." Peter reassured.

"Pretty sure?"

"... maybe hoping."

"This wouldn't have happened if you've been more careful!" Gamora yelled.

"I'm sorry okay! jeez..." Peter apologized.

"Where is Ronan?" Drax asked.

"Not chasing us, thankfully." answered Rocket.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"What he said." Rocket said.

"What... did he say?" Peter asked.

"He said 'don't try to call Ronan again, or he'll kill us all.'" Rocket answered.

"I want Ronan to come. He's the only reason I came back." Drax said.

"We're not going after Ronan! If you want to go after him, then we dro- Damn, their leaving." Peter cursed.

The teenagers ship started to speed up, obviously trying to get away from them.

"Hey, come on! We don't want to do this kid." Peter said, on the communications channel.

 _"Thanks for the offer, but I think we're keep the Orb."_ a motherly voice, come on the communications channel.

The Milano started to speed up to the ship. The ship started firing from the top gun, which made the Milano do a barrel roll.

"I am Groot." Groot said, getting up on the floor.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

The Milano tried to fire a few shots to the ship, but the ship dodged the shots and fired from the back gun hitting the Milano. Taking the shots the Milano fired back hitting the ship. The ship ended up turning around heading straight for the Milano, the ship fired the Milano and pulled up, luckily Peter manged the pull up too missing the shot. The Milano kept chasing after the teenger's ship and was about to fire, until the motherly voiced women spoke again.

 _"Is it too late to take that offer?"_ she said.

"Is it too late to take off- listen lady! You just gave us a chase of our lives! I have a weapon that ca-" Rocket threatened, but was cut off by Peter.

"No, it is not too late. Do you know where the nearest planet is?" Peter answered and asked we could have taken them , in a gentle voice.

 _"I think the nearest planet is 30 minutes away."_

"Great. See you in 30 minutes."

"Really Quill, really! You want to make a deal with people trying to kill us!" Rocket exclaimed.

"We tried to kill each other when we first met." Peter said, catching his breath.

"We were trying to capture you! Isn't that right Groot?"

"I am Groot." said Groot, walking the cockpit.

"What matters now is that we got the Orb." Gamora said.

"This better be worth it... wait. Wouldn't Knowhere be infested with the Kree and the new ones!"

Peter face-palmed while leaning into his chair.

"Listen, we can find somebody else that is rich and can pay us a lot of money for the Orb."

(Rebels POV)

"This plan better work kid." Zeb grumbled.

"Listen if Hera couldn't beat them in space, then no one can. I think its better if we take them out while facing them." Ezra reasoned.

"We fought them while the Ghost was damaged, and if it weren't damaged we could have taken them on." Hera said.

"Look is doesn't matter if the Ghost could take them on, what matters that we get them off our backs." Kanan said.

No one said a word to what seemed like a forest planet.

(Guardians POV)

Upon landing on the forest planet Peter, Gamora, and Drax got out of the Milano and started walking towards the teenagers ship. Rocket and Groot stayed because Rocket was to angry and Groot stayed behind because he wanted to give Rocket company. The teenagers ship hanger door opened revealing a man with a armored shoulder, a young teenage girl with mysterious armor, a alien that they never seen before, and the kid.

"Okay... now where's the Orb" Peter asked.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." said the unknown alien, pulling out his gun.

The teenagers group pulled out guns, and as soon as that happened Peter, Gamora, and Drax pulled out their weapons.

"Looks like we have a Mexican standoff." Peter said.

"We're are going to fight them. I don't even know what a... 'Mexican standoff' is." Drax said.

"You know, when we have our weapons pulled out on each other an-never mind."

"Look this doesn't have to end in a fight. You can leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." the kid said.

"We want the Orb, teenager." Gamora said.

"Looks like we're gonna fight after all." said the teenage girl in mysterious armor.

(Zeb POV)

The shirtless gray skinned alien rushed towards Zeb and try to stab him, but Zeb blocked it with his bo-rifle and then tried to struck the gray-skinned alien when he pushed him back and then try to strike him but the gray-skinned alien dodged it.

"Hold still!" Zeb hissed.

The gray skinned alien then moved his one of his blades at Zeb's chest and the other towards his head, Zeb manged to block the attack by ducking and swiped his bo-rifle under the grey skinned alien's feet making him fall down.

"You are a skilled warrior." the gray skinned alien, still on the ground.

"I used to be in the Honor Guard." Zeb said.

The gray-skinned alien then try to stab Zeb in the stomach, but before he could do that, Zeb struck him in the head with his bo-rifle. Knocking him out

(Gamora POV)

Gamora ran towards the teenage girl in armor covered in graffiti, and manged to knock the guns out of her hands. Taken aback, the teenage girl managed to punch Gamora in the face. Gamora put her hand on her mouth, only to feel blood come out. Gamora then started to swing her sword at the teenager numerous times managing to scratch her armor. She then swiped her sword at the helmet knocking it off. Her face appeared young, brown eyes and blue hair. The teenager then manged to punch Gamora in the gut and then punched her in the chest. Gamora then aimed for the head, but was suddenly pushed into a tree and was knocked out. And the strange thing was... she didn't know what hit her.

(Ezra and Kanan POV)

Peter activated his mask, while both Kanan and Ezra activated their lightsabers. Ezra rushed towards Peter, but Peter used what seemed like tiny thrusters on his ankles and flew back a couple feet. Peter then started shooting at Ezra, but Ezra was deflecting the shots with his lightsaber and the blast shots were aiming back at Peter, but Peter was dodging these shots by... dancing? Peter then turned his head to Kanan and started shooting at him, Kanan deflected the shots and used the Force to pull Peter to him and punch him, knocking him. Kanan and Ezra then turned their heads after hearing the noise of Sabine's helmet hitting the ground, they both to see the green skinned women about to slice off Sabine's head. But Ezra rushed towards the sight and Force pushed the women into a tree, knocking her out. The four of them begin to pile their foes into a pile, but before any one of them could say a word, they all heard the words, "I AM GROOT!"

They immediately turn their heads to see a large tree-like creature...

(Rocket POV)

Rocket manged to slip by the battle unnoticed, he walked into the hanger of the teenagers ship with his gun on his back. He roamed the ship until he reached a door he was pretty sure opened to the cockpit. He pulled his gun out and the door opened to reveal the cockpit with a green skinned alien women with two tails on the back of her head. The women turned her head to see Rocket pointing his gun at and threatening, "Don't move, lady! Now I want you t-"

Rocket was cut off by being pushed to the ground by feeling a large metal force. His gun dropped to the floor, Rocket turned his head to see a machine chuckling at him.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Rocket asked, before launching himself on the head of the machine. Rocket was then spinned around and was thrown to the controls.

(Rebels POV)

"What is that?" Zeb spat out.

"I don't know, but it looks angry!" yelled Kanan.

The tree like creature then smacked Zeb away with the back of his hand. He then looked towards Sabine who was shooting at him, but had no luck. He then grabbed Sabine and threw her at Kanan, who was continuously shooting the tree creature with his gun. Ezra shot off 4 rounds at the tree creature, but it had no effect. Ezra then ran up to it with his activated lightsaber a sliced off his left arm. The tree creature did not look affected by this, so he punched Ezra away with his right hand. Kanan got and activated his lightsaber and ran up from behind and cut off his right leg. The tree creature still did not appear effected.

 _"I wonder if its an animal."_ Ezra thought, getting up.

Ezra walked up towards the creature and pulled out his hand and used the Force and made the tree creature go to sleep. After the fight, the Ghost crew was then discussing what to do next. The controls of the ship were damaged after Chopper threw the little rodent at it.

"We're stuck here until we fix the controls." explained Hera.

"What about the prisoners then? Are we suppose to put restrainers on them and put them in the main room?" Zeb asked.

Everyone then looked at Zeb and by the looks of their faces, they liked his idea.

"Oh, come on!"

(Imperials POV)

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were standing in the bridge at the Star Destroyer was being attacked by what seemed like a other Empire. Their mission was to kill or capture the rebels, but the plan failed when the rebels escaped. Now they were in a battle against an unknown foe. Reports were the soldiers were wearing black armor and the leader was a blue alien wearing black armor and his weapon was a hammer. The doors burst opened with the blue alien walking out of it.

"I am Ronan the Accuser, I demand to know who you are and who is you're leader." the blue-skinned commanded.

"We don't have to listen to you." said the Seventh Sister.

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother both activated their double bladed lightsabers. The Fifth Brother then threw his double bladed lightsaber at Ronan, but Ronan manged to hit the lightsaber down with his hammer without touching the blades. The Seventh Sister then ran up to Ronan and started to try to cut him, but Ronan proved to be a worthy foe as he dodged her attacks. He then hit the Seventh Sister in the face with his hammer, knocking her her out. The Fifth Brother then used the Force and achieved his lightsaber back. But before he could do a thing, Ronan charged at him and grabbed his neck choking him. He smashed hit the Fifth Brother at the window without breaking it and still choked.

"Now, take me to you're leader!" Ronan commanded.

The Fifth Brother knew there was only one way out alive.

 _He would need to call his master..._

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry for it being a shorter chapter and couldn't get this out sooner, but I was busy with school, sick, and busy beating games I got for Christmas. Now I know that this chapter was just fighting, but I promise that the next chapter will have a ton of character interactions.**_

 _ **Plus... A very special cameo from someone in the Original Trilogy:)**_

 _ **Rebel News: Ghost of Geonosis was kinda a meh episode until Saw begin tazing Click Clack. Missed potential in my opinion.**_

 _ **Warhead was a really entertaining episode. And we NEED to see another one of those droids.**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Infinity Stones

_**Before I start off this chapter I would like to thank Steve993 for pointing out mistakes that I have now fixed. Also Steve993, what happened to Sonic X Prime?**_

Chapter 3: The Infinity Stones

(Guardians POV)

Peter groan as he was waking up while laying on a table. He woke up to see he and the others were sitting in what seemed like a ship's main room, __he saw Gamora, Drax, and Rocket were sitting at the table also cuffed. He noticed Groot was no where to be seen. He moved his head to see the teenagers crew without the teenager standing and watching them. He noticed a green skinned female alien he never seen before was also standing with them.

"So... what's happening?" Peter asked.

"We are prisoners to them." Drax answered.

"Until were done with the repairs of the controls." the green skinned women said. "Then, we'll un-cuff you all and leave you outside with your tree friend."

Peter sighed, he knew it was going to be a while before the ships controls fixing was complete. He then thought of using his charm to get out of this situation.

"You know, I am a vary respected person where I come from." Peter lied.

"Oh, yeah?" said the man, knowing Peter was lying.

"Yeah, I'm so respected they gave me the title: Star-Lord."

"Okay, Star-Lord, I'm Kanan," He then pointed to the green skinned alien, "That's, Hera," he then pointed to the teenage girl, "She's, Sabine," he the pointed to the unknown alien "The Lasat's, Zeb," he then crossed his arms "And the kid's, Ezra."

A small roller robot then bumped Kanan's leg.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, he's Chopper." Kanan corrected himself.

Peter thought it was time to introduce his team.

"The green skinned lady is Gamora, the grey guy is Drax, the raccoon is Rocket, and the tree outside is Groot."

"I am not a raccoon!" Rocket exclaimed, slamming his cuffed fits on the table. He then turned to Hera and said. "I can fix the controls for ya, if you let me go."

"Mmmm hmmm, I bet if I let you go you'll go after the Orb." said Hera.

"Listen I care for my freedom more then the Orb, okay?"

Hera then shook her head. "No."

Oh, come on!" Rocket yelled.

"Sorry, but until we can trust you, you just have to stay here."

Rocket then on a rant on why they should let them go.

(Ezra POV)

Ezra was in his and Zeb's trying to open the Orb once again. The Orb was floating in front of Ezra while his eye's were closed and focusing on the Force. As soon as Ezra opened his eye's again he wasn't in his room...

He was floating in space while a small green creature on a branch was staring at him...

"Discovered an Infinity Stone, you have." said the green creature.

Ezra immediately recognized his voice from the Jedi temple on Lothal.

"Infinity Stone? Who are you?" Ezra mumbled.

"Yoda, my name is."

Just then a small red stone floated in front of them.

"An Infinity Stone, this is."

"What is an Infinity Stone?" asked Ezra.

Yoda then waved his cane in space, then a moving image of six stones of different colors appeared.

"One of six, it is."

The stones then began to explode throughout the galaxy.

"Created the universe, they did."

Just then a image appeared of ten cloaked Jedi sitting and meditating, they were sealing the stone in the Orb with the Force.

"Too dangerous it was. Hid it, we did."

The image then shifted to the Jedi putting the Orb in a temple.

"Too much destruction, it caused."

Just then, the image shifted into what seemed like a ancient Jedi vs Sith battle. Blue and Red blades clashing. Jedi getting cut in half. Sith heads getting cut off. Then a Sith with a red helmet was holding the Infinity Stone with the Force. He then stomped it on the ground and then nothing but chaos. The ground shifted with a red aura glowing as the world exploded.

"The Power Stone, you have. The most powerful, it is."

"What about the rest?"

The image then shifted to what seemed like a man in a suit with a spider symbol, with four large green creatures with blue, red, purple, and orange masks. They appeared to be going against black robed warriors, droids with brains in the stomach, a green armored being flying a small speeder bike, and they appeared to be lead by a man wearing a metal suite with spikes, and he was holding a purple stone. The image then shifted to a man dressed in red and black with swords and guns standing with a bald headed man wearing a yellow suite, with red gloves, and a white cape. They were both looking at a orange stone. It then shifted to a scene where a two men with yellow and grey lighting appearing out of their backs. A man was wearing a red suite with a lighting bolt symbol and the other man was wearing a silver jacket. They appeared to be running in slow motion to man with a red-purple helmet with a yellow stone in his hand. It then shifted to what seemed like a man wearing a black suit with claws out of his hands to be fighting black creatures with what seemed like they had... acid for blood. They appeared to be controlled by a man holding a blue stone. Lastly, a green stone appeared to be put in a large cube floating in space, it then glowed a greenish explosion to two metal planets. One with a blue glow. And the other, a purple glow.

Ezra was amazed at how powerful these stone were.

"What should I do with the Power Stone?" Ezra asked.

"Destroy the Sith? Contain it? The decision, to you, it is."

Ezra then blinked multiply times. He was back to his room with the Orb in his hand.

So much power in the palm of his hand...

(Ronan POV)

(Play Imperial March)

Ronan was standing in the hanger of the grey ship, awaiting the arrival of the worthless excuses for warriors master. A white ship flew in the hanger and landed, the ship opened with six white armored soldiers lining up.

Ronan then heard breathing...

A black armored being walked out of the ship...

He had a control box on his chest...

A helmet that no one can forget...

And breathing that will cause nightmares even to adults...

"I am Darth Vader. My master, has sent he to resolve this situation." the black armored warrior said.

 _ **I KNOW I promised a ton of character interactions. But the characters will take time to get along. And I had to explain the Infinity Stones with Yoda.**_

 _ **And I had to introduce Darth Vader to the story, because the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother are too weak.**_

 _ **Also this is the only time Yoda will appear. Vader however, will be a main villain, and will be handled with much care as possible.**_

 _ **Rebel News: Trails of the Darksaber was a great episode that FINALLY gave character to Sabine.**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Galaxy meets Galaxy

Chapter 4: Galaxy meets Galaxy

(Rebels POV)

Hera sighed out of annoyance over Rocket complaining over being cuffed, she decided to let him fix the controls _with_ her and Chopper in the room with him, they're in there to make sure he doesn't bail.

"Alright, you can fix the controls." Hera sighed, in defeat.

"Finally! Now if you can un-cuff me and let me into our ship so I can get my tools." Rocket said, relived.

Hera looked at Kanan to see if they would let him do it.

"Okay," he said "But I'm coming with you to make sure you don't you don't blow us up with your ship."

"The Milano." Peter said, correcting Kanan.

"Yeah, the Milano."

"You know if we're gonna be prisoners to you guys can I at least get something from my ship to amuse myself?"

"Oh, sure, after we do that it turns out to be a bomb or something." Zeb said sarcastically.

Kanan thought about it for a moment. This Peter guy seemed like a average day smuggler, like the kind that tries to find a way out every chance he gets. And with his lie about saying he is a very respected person where he comes from and given the title "Star-Lord" Kanan could tell that this guy wasn't the brightest of smugglers. But he could tell he was a part of a kind that shoots first and ask questions later.

"Kanan!" said Ezra, rushing in the room. "We need to talk."

Ezra then looked at Peter's crew, he then realized that they were not the kind of people to trust easily and will probably betray them the first chance they get. But after discovering about the Infinity Stone he realized he needed to talk to Kanan about as soon as possible. Thinking the best way to figure out what to do with the Infinity Stone was best to be talked with Kanan.

"In private." Ezra whispered.

Kanan thought about it for a moment and then came with a plan, him and Ezra were gonna talk in the Milano, while the Rocket and Peter rummage through the ship and get what they need while being watched by Zeb and Sabine watch them and escort them back to the Ghost.

"Okay here's what's going to happen," Kanan started briefing everyone. "Me, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine will watch over Peter and Rocket and make sure they don't pull anything funny on us and then escort them back to the Ghost."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zeb murmured.

"What about the big guy outside?" Sabine asked.

"I'll make sure he doesn't mess with you guys." said Rocket.

Kanan then raised an eyebrow, thinking that they he may betray them.

"Do you promise not to pull anything funny on us?" Kanan asked, more demanding.

"You have my word." Peter said.

Everyone then looked towards Rocket waiting to see what his answer is.

"Sure, whatever." Rocket mumbled. "Just keep that rusty piece of shit away from me."

(Vader and Ronan POV)

In the bridge room, there was a meeting taking place. A meeting between empires, the Kree Empire, and the Galactic Empire. Ronan the Accuser, was representing the Kree, and Darth Vader was representing the Galactic Empire. Both powerful leaders were standing away from each other, the only thing between them is a desk. Ronan had Nebula by his side with Kree soldiers behind him. Darth Vader had six stormtroopers behind him. Both sides said nothing, and the only thing that can be heard was Vader's breathing.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" asked Vader, starting this meeting.

"I am Ronan the Accuser, of the Kree Empire. Me and my people originate from our homeworld, Hala." Ronan answered. "Now answer my question, who is your master and where is he?"

"Emperor Palpatine is busy on Coruscant." Vader answered.

"Your emperor should have come here himself. I merely have time for a _servant_." Ronan scoffed.

The room tensed up, the stormtroopers may have helmets on. But in the inside, their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Ronan and the Kree didn't know what Ronan did.

He just angered the man who slaughtered hundreds, forced millions into submitting to the Empire, and struck fear into the galaxy...

Everyone in the room could feel the anger peeling off of Vader.

"You underestimate me, Accuser." Vader said, in his usual voice. "Now, what is it do you want from the Empire?"

"I will agree to sign a peace treaty, if you and your Empire can help me achieve the Orb." Ronan said.

"What is this _Orb_?" Vader questioned.

Ronan was hesitant, to be honest, he didn't Know why Thanos wanted the Orb. The only reason he needs it is because if he gives it to Thanos then they'll destroy Xandar which'll lead to the destruction of the Nova Empire. Then the Kree Empire will finally have their avenge their fallen fathers, mothers, grandfathers, grandmothers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, uncles, and aunts.

"I need it in exchange to destroy a foe against us for over a thousand years." Ronan explained.

"You call me a servant, when you need it for a exchange." Vader said, sternly.

"What are you getting at?" Ronan said, with a hint of rage in his voice.

"I am getting at that you call _me_ a servant when it is _you_ that needs the Orb to give it to someone destroy your enemy for _you_." Vader said, harshly.

Ronan slammed his fist on the table and screamed, "How dare you offend me, Vader!"

Vader didn't move at Ronan's outrage, and just said, "We both are serving masters. Then that makes us the same, which means neither you or I have the right to say we are not greater then each other."

Ronan was breathing heavily, Vader was right, they were equals. No matter how he put it, he was a puppet to Thanos. Ronan, however, will not take this. As soon as he achieves the Orb he will use whatever inside it to destroy the Nova Empire, the Galactic Empire, and Thanos so the Kree Empire will rule the galaxy. He knew Vader had power and if he made a alliance with him and would be much more easy to get the Orb.

So he decided to work with Vader.

For now.

"What is it that you want with us in exchange for the Orb?" Ronan asked, calmed down.

"In exchange for the Orb the Kree Empire will help the Galactic Empire destroy a rebel movement." Vader offered.

"Deal." said Ronan.

Darth Vader and Ronan the Accuser shook hands sealing the deal for their alliance. Then both leaders exited out of two different doors to resume the work of finding the Orb.

With Ronan and Vader having the same intentions...

(Kallus POV)

Agent Kallus along with two bodyguard stormtroopers were making there way down to the prison cells on the Star Destroyer to interrogate, Taneleer Tivan, A.K.A. The Collector. There were whispers that this man and where he came from was another universe. Kallus thought that rumor was ridiculous. Ever since they tracked the rebels to this location, everything went to hell. They were immediately attacked and overwhelmed by this "Kree Empire", when the Star Destroyer was being attacked by the Kree Kallus manged to hold against the Kree in the engine room until this, "Ronan the Accuser" leader of the Kree, called off the attack. This situation got so much out of hand that Lord Vader himself had came to resolve this situation. Lord Vader and Ronan manged to make an agreement to sign a peace treaty, if the Kree help destroys the rebel movement and the Galactic Empire helps finds a "Orb" that Ronan wants, and apparently this location is called "Knowwhere" and Tivan has a massive collection the Empire has found while taking control of this crime infested moon. Now Lord Vader had found and captured Tivan and appointed Agent Kallus to interrogate him and find anything on this Orb.

"Taneleer Tivan. A.K.A. the Collector." said Kallus, on his datapad walking into Tivan's cell.

"I suppose you're here to interrogate me, mister?" Tivan said.

"Kallus. Agent Kallus. Now, my superior has tasked me to find any information on this so called... _Orb_." Kallus informed and demanded.

"The Orb... ah, yes. The Orb that _should_ be the newest addition of my collection. Now tell me Agent Kallus, why am I imprisoned?" Tivan said, in a calmly manner.

"For illegally smuggling your so called _collection_ through out the galaxy. Now tell me more about the Orb and I'll make sure you get a shorten sentence." Kallus bargained.

"Well Agent Kallus, I believe my so called, _smuggling,_ isn't even from you're galaxy, so I believe you and your superiors don't have the right to hold my hostage." Tivan said, trying to talk his way out.

"I am starting to lose my patience. If you don't answer my question, then I will get the information out of you in a more _painful_ way." Kallus warned.

"All I know about the Orb is that it could be containing a Infinity Stone." informed Tivan.

"A Infinity Stone?" Kallus said, skeptically and raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, a Infinity Stone. One of six that formed the galaxy." Tivan explained.

"Please, do not waste my time with religious garbage." Kallus scoffed.

"I assure you, the Infinity Stones are real. I've been searching for them even before I started my collection. You see Agent Kallus, the Infinity Stones are so rare... that some are not even from our dimension. Over my many years of searching, I only knew that there was one Infinity Stone in my galaxy and spent many years searching for it." Tivan said, finally giving the information Kallus wanted. But Kallus did not by it, but decided to go with it for now.

"Why does Ronan want the Infinity Stone?" Kallus asked.

"Because Agent Kallus, each stone has there own ability, such as traveling throughout the galaxy within seconds, changing reality itself, go through time, make an entire army bow to you're feet, create beings, and destroying an entire planet just by touching it!" Tivan exclaimed.

Kallus stood there for a few seconds before saying, "Thank for you're time, Tivan." and then left.

Kallus believed that these _stones_ were nothing more than legend. But he knew Lord Vader would be greatly displeased is he didn't reveal what information Tivas has given him. Kallus made his way to the bridge to see Lord Vader starring out the window.

"Lord Vader." Kallus said, getting Lord Vader's attention.

Lord Vader didn't even move a inch as he said, "What is the information Tivan has given you?"

"The information Tivan ludicrous-" Kallus begun on a rant but was cut off by Lord Vader.

"I did not ask for you're opinion I asked for information!" Lord Vader exclaimed, obviously not in a good mood.

"He said it is one of six Infinity Stones that formed the universe, he said that there very rare and that some aren't even from this dimension. He said that each one can has there own ability. Such as going through time, making an entire army bowing before you, changing reality itself, create beings, and destroying a entire planet just by touching it." Kallus informed, weakly and waiting for death.

As soon as Kallus has finished he had expected to be forced chocked by Lord Vader, because he thought what Kallus had said to him was nothing but lies.

"Go make sure the five Star Destroyers I have sent out have found the criminals yet." Lord Vader ordered.

Kallus was very relived at this order and grateful for being alive. He bowed and said, "Yes, my lord."

And went to check up on the five Star Destroyers they sent to the Unknown Regions to see if they found the criminals yet.

(Rebels and Guardians POV)

"Do you really need those tools or did you think if we let you go it will be alone?" Zeb asked, watching Rocket rummage.

"Y'know you're a real pain in the ass, ya big oath." Rocket shot back.

"Why you little rat!"

"Don't call me a rat, you... you... big fat... cocksucker!"

"That's it!"

Zeb immediately pulled out his gun to shoot Rocket, but Peter ran in the room and pushed Zeb's AB-75 Bo-Rifle out of the way.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Peter demanded.

"Get out of the way!"

Sabine then ran in the room and ran in front of Zeb.

"Zeb, calm down." She said, putting her hands in front of him.

"Grrr, fine!" Zeb said, rolling his eyes and put his weapon on his back.

Peter turned around and saw Rocket pull out his tool box.

"Hey, is that my tool box?" Peter said, pointing his finger at Rocket.

Rocket then looked at the toolbox and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah." He said.

"So you do admit in trying to escape?" Zeb asked, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Maybe."

"What's going on in here?" Kanan said, walking the room.

"This little rodent here called my a-" Zeb said, but was cut off by Rocket.

"Cocksucker." Rocket said.

"Yeah. What he said." Zeb said, rolling his eyes confirmation.

"Do you have your toolbox now?" Kanan asked.

"That's my toolbox actually." Peter cut in.

"Whatever. Do you have what you need to entertain yourself, Star-Lord?"

Peter then looked at the rummage and grabbed his walkman. "Yeah, now I got what I need."

Sabine looked at the cassette player in suspicion. Then widen her eyes in thinking-

"It's a bomb!"

"What? No its not!" Peter yelled back.

"Then what is it?"

"Let me show you."

Before any of the Ghost crew could react, he played a song.

(Play Moonage Daydream-David Bowie)

 _"I'm an alligator."_

 _"I'm a mama-papa coming for you."_

 _"I'm the space invader."_

 _"I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you."_

"Is this... music?" Kanan asked confused.

Peter answered by lip-sinking the lyrics for everyone.

 _"Keep your mouth shut."_

 _"You're squawking like a big monkey bird. And I'm busting up my brains for the words."_

"It's not like any music I've ever heard." Zeb said.

 _"Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe."_

 _"Put your ray gun to my head."_

 _"Press your space face close to mine, love."_

 _"Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!"_

The Ghost crew was... surprised to say the least. Sabine thought it was weird. Zeb was unimpressed. And Kanan actually, kinda... liked it.

"Look you both now got what you wanted, Sabine and Zeb, can you please escort them back the Ghost." Kanan ordered.

"What about you and Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"We need to talk... Jedi business."

Zeb, Sabine, Peter (Who kept lip-sinking the song), and Rocket with the toolbox all left for the Ghost. As they were walking outside Groot (Who's arm and leg are now rehealing) approached them.

"I am Groot." he said, limping towards them.

"Sorry pal, we can't do nothin' now." Rocket said.

"You can understand that thing?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Roacket asked.

"I don't know how you can know someone is talking about when all they can say is 'I am Groot'." Zeb groaned.

Back with Kanan and Ezra, they were beginning to discuss about the Infinity Stone.

"So, what's up?" Kanan asked, sitting next to Ezra who was sitting in the pilot's chair.

"Kanan, do you know what a Infinity Stone is?" asked Ezra.

"No... why?" Kanan asked.

"When I was meditating, trying to open the Orb. I... I... was like teleported in a another dimension. Like back at the temple. But this time a... I don't know what species it was, but his name was Yoda an-"

"You talked to master Yoda?" Kanan exclaimed.

"You knew him?" Ezra asked.

"He was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order in the Clone Wars. He taught all the younglings and was in a few battles." Kanan answered, still in shock that his apprentice spoke with the Jedi he thought was dead.

"I explained to me that there were six Infinity Stones and that they created the universe. And that one we have destroyed a entire planet just by touching it, and that the Jedi hid this so the Sith so no can take it, and-"

"Destroying entire planets just by touching it-Ezra what are you talking about?"

Ezra took a deep breath and said, "Master Yoda told me that what we do with the Infinity Stone is our decision. Weather we should hide it or use it as a weapon."

Kanan thought about this for a minute, it all seemed pretty far fetched by him but he knew the Force worked in mysterious ways and he could tell Ezra wasn't lying. Regard less on what he thought, he trusted Ezra to make the right decision.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Kanan asked Ezra.

Ezra thought about for a minute, he knew if the Empire had it they would have no choice of winning and he couldn't tell what horror they would cause with it. But it was in their hands, he knew if they used it the Empire would fall within less then five years. And they could even take down the Sith lord they encountered on Lothal...

"I say we use it against the Empire."

Back in the Ghost, Hera and Chopper were watching Gamora and Drax making sure they don't escape.

"So, uh, how did you all get stuck together?" Hera asked, starting conversation because she is bored.

"I was trying to hunt down Quill on Xandar, but the rat and the tree got in my way, so the four of us was sent to prison, but we broke out with the help of Drax."

"Oh," said Hera, confused with twenty-five percent on what she said. "Must be hard being the only woman in the group."

"You have no idea."

Since Gamora knew Hera was obviously trying to start a conversation, she decided to use this time to ask her about the mysterious military they faced on Knowhwhere, since she _possibly_ knows about them since she never seen her kind before.

"Do you know anything about the white armored soldiers that took Knowhere?" Gamora asked.

"You mean stormtroopers?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Who do they serve?"

"You mean you don't know about Empire?"

"What 'Empire'?"

Hera was in shock at first, but then she realized that she and the rest of her crew wasn't in her galaxy and decided to give her and Drax who they are and the atrocities they caused.

"The Empire was formed fifteen years ago, after the Clone Wars." Hera begun.

"Clone Wars?" Drax asked, confused.

Hera knew she had much explaining to do. "The Clone Wars was a three year long war between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was harsh war that destroyed many planets... especially mine."

"What happened to your world?" Gamora asked.

"The Confederates invaded my homeworld and enslaved my people, but my father led the resistance and with the help of the Republic we eventually took back our planet, but then the Empire came..."

"Where did the Empire come from?" Drax asked.

"The Empire was formed out of the ashes of the Republic." Hera sighed in pain. "I don't know how a Republic that stood for Democracy, formed into a Empire of tyranny, they enslaved many species of homeworlds, _especially_ mine. They forced farmers to work against their will, and they love to talk about peace and freedom, but in reality it is nothing but a fifthly excuse to be a machine that controls everyone without caring for anything!"

Hera yelled out of her hatred of the Empire and then looked back at Gamora and Drax. They looked sympathetic and liked they understood her pain.

"My wife and daughter were killed by Ronan." said Drax. "I then went throughout the galaxy searching for him so my wife and daughter then not died in vain."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Drax." said Hera, with her voice sounding sympathetic. "As soon as my world was invaded again... my father once again led a resistance, but this time it was to the Empire. But this resistance, took the life of my mother..." Hera said, with her voice saddened. "After that, my father became more and more determine to liberate our homeworld. Which led to a wedge between us..."

Gamora realized Hera was saddened by her asking about the Empire, she decided to tell Hera about Thanos to show they really weren't different after all.

"My parents died by the hands of a monster named Thanos, he killed them before my eyes when I was just a child." Gamora began. "He then, took me in and trained me along with some of my other siblings. He then used me as weapon and made kill his enemies. He then made a pact with Ronan to get the Orb. He sent me and my sister, Nebula, to help him get the Orb. But then I betrayed him and now... now I seek redemption by stopping Ronan before he can get the Orb."

There was a long silence in the room filled with nothing but sympathy and sadness.

"Why did they call it the Clone Wars?" Drax asked.

"Because the Republic had clones and the Confederacy had droids." Hera answered.

"Clones?"

"Clones are biologically engendered soldiers of a bounty hunter."

"So the Republic forced a bounty hunter mate enough until they had an army?"

"What? No!"

Before Hera could explain what biologically engineering is the whole group come back (Without Kanan and Ezra). Peter sat back down with what he came back with seemed to somehow play a song.

 _"Put your ray gun to my head!"_

 _"Press your space face close to mine, love!"_

 _"Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!"_

Gamora rolled her eyes in annoyance, Drax groaned in annoyance, Sabine and Zeb looked unimpressed, and Rocket now had his toolbox seemed to be walking towards the cockpit in a hurry.

"Where's Kanan and Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Stayed in the Milano, to talk about Jedi business." Sabine answered.

"Look after them, make sure they don't try to escape."

"Will do." Zeb said, leaning back in wall.

"Chopper," Hera said, getting Chopper's attention. "Go see Kanan and Ezra and ask them how long are they gonna stay there."

Chopper mumbled as he made is way out of the ship and Hera walked back in the cockpit to see Rocket fixing the controls right away.

"How long will this take?" Hera asked, sitting in the pilot chair.

"One hour, thirty if were lucky." Rocket answered, not looking back up. "So Hera... what do you and your crew do? Are ya a mercenary crew? A smuggling crew? Or are all a group of thieves?"

"We're rebels." Hera answered.

"Rebels? Against who?"

"The Empire, with an emperor that treats his citizens like droids."

"That must suck."

"Trust me, it does."

As Chopper was strolling through the grass to check up on Kanan and Ezra, he noticed something in the sky... He enhanced his sight to see a familiar massive triangle shaped-ship...

Chopper immediately rushed back to the Ghost as he busted through the cockpit. The room was then filled with surprise as Chopper busted through the door and started barking and growling at Rocket. Rocket instantly turned around and yelled.

"Oh, so what do you want, to you ol' rusty piece of shit?"

Chopper mumbling's were something only Hera could understand as she understood the Empire has come.

"Chopper go to the Milano and get Kanan and Ezra now!" Hera ordered as she then turned her attention to Rocket. "Can you fix the controls enough to go back into space in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes?" Rocket looked at her in anger and shock. "What do I look like to you? A miracle worker?"

"What about fifteen minutes?" Hera asked, with her voice shaking in desperation.

"Maybe." Rocket mumbled.

Hera then ran out of the cockpit and into the rec room with the rest of the gang were sitting at and yelled out orders.

"The Empires here so we have to make a run for it. Zeb and Sabine get out the weapons encase things get ugly." Hera ordered.

"Wait!" Peter said, getting everyone's attention. "Can I leave? I mean you guys are apparently about to leave and deal with the..."

"Empire." Hera corrected.

"Yeah, so can we go are separate ways again?" Peter asked, with a sweet-voice.

Hera thought about it for a second, yeah there some cons, but he had good points. It was their fight, not his. If they let the group go they would probably have to deal with the Empire so they can't really have time to chase them.

"Fine. You can go, but you can't follow us. Got it?" Hera said, crossing her arms.

"Got it." Peter said. "Can we have our weapons back?"

"You think we're that stupid?" Hera asked "Zeb, Sabine, you put their weapons in a bag and give it back to them when they get to their ship. As soon as you give them weapons back I'll bring up the Ghost and give Rocket back to them. That's the plan, and if you back stab us I _will_ blow up your ship. And don't even think about trying get the Orb back."

"You have my word." Gamora said.

"As do I." Drax said.

"You got mine too." Peter said.

Back with Kanan and Ezra they were discussing the plans for the future with the Infinity Stone.

"Ezra with this much power we have to careful we can't just rush in." Kanan explained.

"I know that Kanan, but with this... we can take the Empire down in two years maybe less!"

"What am I saying Ezra? If we're not careful then we could innocent lives."

Ezra took a deep breath and said. "I'm... I'm sorry, Kanan. I just want to destroy the Empire as soon as possible."

Kanan looked at Ezra in surprise, he wanted to destroy as soon as possible. So wreak less about it he'll take out innocent lives by mistake. Like the Sith trying to take out the Jedi as soon as possible...

Kanan thoughts were dispersed as he saw through the window Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, Peter, Gamora, and Drax. He also noticed Zeb had a backpack with their weapons in it. Kanan and Ezra walked out in the ship to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Mind telling me what's the big idea?" Kanan asked.

"Before I start it was Hera's idea." Zeb begun. "The Empire found us and Hera's letting these guys go with their weapons."

Before anything else happened, shots were fired but missed. Everyone turned their heads to see stormtroopers rushing over to them. Kanan and Ezra started firing at them as the stormtroopers took cover. Peter tried to rush to his ship, but the stormtroopers shots were too much for him to enter. Zeb threw the backpack with the weapons in it to the group. Gamora and Drax were the nearest to it so they grabbed their weapons and Gamora grabbed Peter's weaponsso she can give it back to him later. A stormtrooper had his eyes on Zeb, but Drax killed him by stabbing him in the back of the head.

Zeb turned around and said. "Thanks..."

"You are welcome."

Gamora ran behind three stormtroopers who firing at Peter but missing. As the three were slowing down, she ran up behind them and stabbed one of them in back with her sword, as the other two turned around she beheaded one of them and put the sword through the other one's heart.

Peter came back saying. "Thanks."

Gamora handed him back his two guns.

"Thanks again." Peter said, with wide-eyes.

Just then over ten stortroopers starting shooting in there direction, Peter acivated his mask and shot off a few rounds at killed three of them.

"Quick," Peter said. "Head to the Milano."

As Peter and Gamora ran towards the Milano, Ezra and Kanan was holding off the ship by slicing stormtroopers off with their lightsabers. Ezra shot two stromtroopers while Kanan ran up to one and stabbed a stormtrooper. Four stormtroopers were running up to Kanan but he Forced pushed them back. As Ezra was starting to defend the Milano as crouched down and shooting at stormtroopers as Kanan joined him. Just then, Peter and Gamora rushed in the ship.

"Get out of the way!" Peter said, as he and Gamora ran in the ship.

"Hey!" Ezra yelled. "Kanan I think I left the Orb in there!"

"Ezra!" Kanan exclaimed angerly. "Fine. Let's get in and get out!"

Ezra and Kanan shot off a few last rounds before entering the Milano. As they ran through the ship and into the cockpit, they caught Peter and Gamora in there preparing to take off.

"What the?" Peter said confused as he got up from his seat to address the two unwanted people in his ship. "Why are you in here?"

"I.. uhhhh..." Ezra begun trying to find a lie but couldn't. "I left the Orb in here..."

Upon hearing that Peter immediately turned around looking for the Orb. Just then everyone in the room turned their heads to see Chopper mumbling coming in the room.

"Chopper?" Kanan said. "What are you doing here?"

Chopper just pointed to through the windows for everybody to see six TIE fighters coming in fast.

"We need to get out of here!" Kanan exclaimed.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna follow you're orders?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that there about to bomb us!"

"Good point."

As Peter prepared the Milano for take off, Zeb, Sabine, and Drax were hold up in a area were stormtroopers were caving in on them. Sabine threw a thermal detonator, killing five stormtroopers. Zeb was taking cover behind a tree from two stormtroopers who were also taking cover from a tree. As the two stormtroopers halted but didn't take cover Zeb quickly turned and shot and killed one of them and quickly pulled back. As three stormtroopers were sneaking up on Zeb and Sabine, Drax emerged from hiding and stabbed them all in neck killing them.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up..." Sabine said.

"My people taught me to fight until death. So fight to until death!" Drax yelled.

The three of them pulled there heads up as they heard the screeching of TIE fighters.

"Damn it!" Zeb cursed. "There coming in for a bomb run!"

"But if they kill us they also kill there own warriors." Drax said, confused about this 'Empire's' method.

"Listen, the Empire doesn't care for there soldiers as long as we die!" Sabine yelled.

As they all prepared for death, the Ghost blew up one of the TIE fighters, making them to halt there bomb run. Hera then flew closely to the gang and opened the hanger door, revealing Groot in there. The three immediately ran in the ship with the help of Groot. The three of them than ran up in the cockpit to see Hera and Rocket in the room.

"Where's Kanan and Ezra?" asked Sabine.

"They'll probably with Quill and Gamora in there ship. Along with your machine menace. " answered Rocket.

"Which means there probably taking off right now." Hera said. "And so are we."

The Ghost and the Milano then flew up in sky and flew into space, in front of the Star Destroyer...

Up in space, if both ships are to escape; they would have to go through a Star Destroyer first...

"How are we suppose to get through this thing?!" Rocket exclaimed, yelling at the Star Destroyer.

"If we are gonna survive this then we need to escape, Rocket fix the hyperdrive." ordered Hera.

"What?" Rocket asked screaming. "What is a hyperdrive and how I am I suppose to fix it?"

"The hyperdrive is below the ship controls, and I'm pretty sure you can fix it."

"Alright, alright, let's see what I can do."

Rocket then got down and open to see the hyperdrive heavily damaged, Rocket then got his tools and got straight to work.

Back with the Milano crew, they had a different situation. They didn't have a hyperdrive so they were on their own. Unless Chopper can fix it...

"Shit," Peter cursed looking at the Star Destroyer. "What are we gonna do?"

Chopper immediately dove right in the ships controls, he started tinkering with them until he can make the ship boost enough for them to get away.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Peter asked.

"He's trying to get us outta here." Ezra answered, with a rising voice.

"How do you not know he's trying to fly the ship himself?" Peter asked.

"Because we went through this stuff before, just let him do he's work." Ezra answered, with confidence.

"Look's like we have to hold them off." said Gamora.

"Yeah, let me set the mood." Peter said, getting out his walkman.

(Play Cherry Bomb-The Runaways)

The Milano then flew towards the TIE's, ready for action...

 _"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. Old folks say ya poor little fool."_

The TIE fighters start firing at the Milano, but luckily enough Peter's piloting made the ship dodge the lasers.

 _"Down the street I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for!"_

The Milano then started raining fire on the TIE's sending them to hell.

 _"Hello daddy, hello mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

Hera flew the Ghost straight under the massive ship, while TIE's were following them. Sabine than handled the top gun and fired away.

 _"Hello world I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

The Milano then started fly over the Star Destroyer, easily gaining the gunners attention.

 _"Stone age love and strange sounds too. Come on baby let me get to you."_

But Peter's attention wasn't to get killed... He's attention was to get TIE's on his back killed.

 _"Bad nights caus'n teenage blues. Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!"_

"Listen were good to go for one time, it ain't fully fixed yet, got it?" Rocket said.

Hera prepared for hyperspace, but had to take down a few TIE's with her...

 _"Hello daddy, hello mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

The Ghost then shot through hyperspace, leaving nothing but TIE fighter scrape behind them...

Back with the Milano, Peter was flying the ship the best he could while trying to evade TIE attacks. Peter then rolled upwards and started shooting down some TIE's.

 _"Hello daddy, hello mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

Peter then sped up, flying straight through TIE scrap.

 _"Hello world I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

Just then the Star Destroyer sent it's biggest batch of TIE's after them.

 _"Hey street boy what's your style? Your dead end dreams don't make you smile."_

Peter flew straight down, flying below the evading TIE fighters...

 _"I'll give ya something to live for. Have ya, grab ya 'til you're sore!"_

Peter flew the Milano the tip in front of the Star Destroyer. The gunners were ready to shoot at him, bit he was ready for the gunners to shoot at the TIE's...

 _"Hello daddy, hello mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!"_

The gunners started firing at the unfortunate TIE's, as Chopper prepared the Milano for a mini hyperspace.

 _"Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb! Cherry bomb..."_

The Milano then shot straight forward without hesitation and into the unknown...


	5. Chapter 5: On the Run

_**Author Note: About the last chapter, I wanted to leave a Author's Note but my computer decided to pull a asshole move and made me log in again deleting another appearances by Darth Vader and the Emperor. I'm actually quiet thankful for the Vader scene being cut out because things might have been moving too fast. But I'm still very pissed about my Author's Note being deleted and I am VERY surprised I didn't break this computer into tiny little pieces. So anyway, enjoy this chapter! Also Steve993 I will address your criticisms with my last chapter about having too many mistakes. By the way, General TigerDragon thanks for inspiring me to put the Seventh Sister and Eighth Brother in here... Also the review you typed was pretty funny.**_

 _ **SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: A NEW DAWN AND THE KANAN COMICS.**_

Chapter 5: On the Run

(Milano Crew POV)

The crew of ship sighed in relief as they came out of a mini-hyperspace Chopper managed to pull off. Kanan knew that the Empire wasn't far behind and just wanted to keep moving and meet up with Hera so they can finally resolve this _Orb_ situation. Ezra was just glad that they were alive, and was wondering what was that thing next to Peter that some kind of _music_. Gamora was thankful for Quill's piloting skills and Chopper somehow managing to make the ship go that fast in seconds. Peter, was the one one with the adrenaline pumping in his veins, making him slapping Chopper on the head playfully and saying, "Whoo! Yeah! Nice going there little buddy."

Chopper was flattered by Peter compliments, so then started mumbling positive complements back to Peter. Peter, however, did not know what Chopper was trying to say in droid words, so kept mumbling, "Thanks. Yeah I know. Gotcha."

As soon as Chopper left the cockpit, off to where no one knew, Peter said to everyone, "I didn't understand a thing he said."

"You start to after a while." Ezra reassured.

"That was some flying," Kanan commented, acknowledging the middle-aged man's flying abilities. He might have be as good as Hera. But Kanan knew to never bring that up around Hera. "Where'd you learn to fly that good?"

"Well I don't like to brag but I learn to do that _fancy flying_ all by myself." Peter said, obviously bragging and lying about himself to the two newcomers that didn't know him that well and wanted to make a good impression.

But his first good impression failed when everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance knowing the man was flat out lying.

"Okay, so how did you _really_ get that good at flying?" Kanan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter sighed, looked back at Kanan and confessed, "I learned it my being raised by pirates."

Kanan was shocked by this. This man was raised by pirates.

Just like him when Order 66 was executed...

When he was taken under the wing of Kasmir...

Back when he was Caleb Dume...

"What is are next move?" Gamora asked, bringing Kanan out of his train of thought.

"Our next move should be meeting back with the others." Kanan said.

"Who made you the leader?" Peter asked, clearly not on bored with Kanan ordering him around. "Just because your the leader of your crew doesn't mean your in charge of this one."

"He's the leader because he leads his crew to freedom from the tyranny of the Empire." Gamora snapped back, obviously on bored with Kanan being leader.

"Uhh, who gave you that information?" Ezra asked.

"Your friend, Hera." Gamora answered, looking back at the teenager.

"Hera told you-of course she did." Kanan sighed.

"What... you guys are freedom fighters to those guys in the white armor?" Peter asked.

"Stormtroopers!" Kanan exclaimed in obvious annoyance at Peter's lack of knowledge of their galaxy. "And yes we are."

"Okay if you guys are fighting this 'Empire', then they must be pretty bad." Peter said.

"Trust me, they are." Ezra spit out in hatred.

Just then, the crew heard Chopper rustling through the ship. Peter cursed as he ran out of his seat along with Kanan to see what the droid was up to. They both rushed to see Chopper messing with the ships parts (as was Rocket earlier).

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed "Stop it chomps!"

Peter then kicked Chopper away. Before Chopper could fight back, Kanan stepped in and said, "Chopper, this isn't our ship. Respect it."

Chopper mumbled away as rolled though the ship.

"Thanks." Peter breathed out.

"Don't mention it, Peter." Kanan said back.

"Just call me, Quill-like everyone else."

"Okay, Quill."

Kanan looked down and picked up what seemed like a wrapped gift...

"Give me that!" screamed Peter, gabbing from Kanan hands. "Y'know, if you and your friends are gonna be on my ship, show some respect."

"Sorry." said Kanan, rubbing the back of his head. Kanan knew it was gonna be hard to work with this guy, so he decided to try to get along with Quill.

"So, where do you get one of those?" asked Kanan, pointing at Peter's walkerman.

"What? This?" Peter asked holding up his walkman. Kanan nodded and Peter answered, "Earth."

"Earth?" Kanan asked. "Never heard of it."

"Yeah, that's my homeworld." Peter said, with more of a relaxed tone. "It's the only place where you can get one of these."

"Maybe, you should show me it sometime." Kanan said, sitting down on a chair.

"Sure," said Peter sitting in a chair across from Kanan. "But to warn you it's pretty weirder than most planet's.

"Why's that?" asked Kanan raising an eyebrow.

"Because my planet has long history with wars, has a lot of diseases, has a global warming problem, has a lot of crime, has Black Fridays, and than there's the mutant thing..." Peter explained.

"I barley understood a thing you said." Kanan said.

"I knew you wouldn't," Peter said. "You also wouldn't believe me when I say that in World War 2 we had a super-soldier, named: Captain America."

"Captain America?" Kanan said, confused.

"Yeah, bunch of other crazy stuff happened in that war. Don't really remember it though, I got a D in second-grade history."

Peter starred at Kanan for a bit, it just occurred to him that he really didn't know his name.

"So, uh, what's your name again?" Peter asked, in a nonchalant way.

"Kanan Jarrus." Kanan sighed.

"So, Jarrus. Since your so interested from where I come from. How 'bout you tell me where you come from?" Peter asked.

That took Kanan off guard... Should he really tell him about the Jedi?

No... not yet.

Kanan wasn't conformable with telling Peter about his past. Hell, he never even told Ezra about it! It brought back so many damn painful memories back at the Jedi Temple...

"Listen... Quill..." Kanan try to begin on a fake life-story but couldn't. "I was a freighter pilot on Gorse." Kanan sighed, telling the truth to Quill without actually telling him much of the truth.

"There I met Hera, and stopped a Imperial plot to blow up Gorse and use it for resources."

"Oh, wow." Peter stated, clearly interested in Kanan's story.

Kanan sighed as he started the story. "Me and Hera did it with the help of Skelly, a Clone Wars veteran, and Zaluna, a surveillance operator. Together, we stopped a Imperial leader, Count Vidian from blowing up Gorse by sneaking in Vidian's Star Destroyer and exposed Vidian's plan to the citizens. The Empire knew they needed their citizens trust, so they made it look like Vidian was the villain. He probably could have been arrested but no mission is without sacrifice, Skelly stayed behind and killed himself alongside Vidian by blowing the Star Destroyer up. And Zaluna went blind after the mission. But me and Hera didn't stop there, that was the beginning of our partnership."

"Wow," said Peter in amazement. "That's one of the most craziest stories I've ever heard. I mean, I heard pretty crazy stories from Yondu too."

"Yondu?" Kanan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yondu, was basically my dad after my mom..." Peter trailed off with a sad look on his face.

He lost his mother like Kanan lost his master...

Kanan now realized that him and Peter had many similarities. They both lost a parent or parent-like figure and both ran away from their homes and never looked back when their parent or parent-like figures passed away. When they ran and never looked back they joined pirates and tried to forget about their pasts...

Peter reminded of Kanan when he was younger...

And if Peter is like Kanan when his younger...

Then Peter could be like Kanan when is older...

Kanan was brought out of his train of thought, when he heard the sound of Chopper fixing something.

 _Fixing_.

Back with Ezra and Gamora, Ezra was fiddling with his lightsaber while Gamora polished her sword. Ezra, being a talkative he is, decided to break the awkward silence between each other.

"So, uh..." Ezra begun, but trailed off because he didn't catch this woman's name.

"Gamora." Gamora said, as she rolled her eyes in the teen's little knowledge of her.

"Yeah, yeah, Gamora. So, Gamora, why won't you tell me a little about yourself?" Ezra asked, scratching his head

"I am a highly trained assassin and have killed many." Gamora stated blatantly.

"Okay..." Ezra said, with his eyes widened.

Gamora then turn to the teen, she knew that the boy was young and would be asking a lot of questions. So she decided to asked the teen into why he joined the freedom fighters.

"Why are you with the freedom fighters?" Gamora asked, turning her head back to the never ending void of space.

"Well I-I," Ezra begun, off guard by Gamora's sudden question. "When I was younger, I only looked after myself and stood back when other people was pushed around by the Empire. But when I met Kanan and the others they taught me that things are just going to get worse if we do nothing, so I joined their crew to make things better."

Gamora was shocked to say the least, the teen seemed to have learned a lot. The teen was certainly more honorable then most people in her crew, _especially Quill_.

Kanan and Quill dashed in the room and messed around with the controls.

"Damn," Peter cursed. "Yep. There dead."

"The controls?" Gamora asked.

"The engine." corrected Peter.

"Chopper, giving us that little boost with the ship cost us the engine of your ship." Kanan explained. "Now, we just let Chopper fix the engine and we wait."

As soon as Kanan has finished explaining, a Imperial Light Cruiser just emerged from hyperspace and is pulling in the Milano with their tractor beam.

"Karabast." cursed Ezra.

(The Ghost Crew POV)

Hera was sitting in her chair watching Rocket fix the hyperdrive, Rocket didn't look up from his work as Hera didn't keep her eyes off of him. Hera didn't know how weather to like Rocket or not, to be honest _he_ is fixing her ship (though if Chopper was here, Hera would keep Rocket tied up and make Chopper fix her ship instead.), but he did threaten her. For now, Hera decided to get along with Rocket.

"So how do you know so much about fixing things?" Hera asked, trying to get the two of them on the right page.

"Just something I was born with." Rocket said, not looking away from his work. "What's it to you?" He said, looking at Hera.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you." Hera begun. "But if we're gonna be working together for the next day or two, we might as well try to get along."

"Okay, we can start by getting to know each other." Rocket said. "So, where'd you get the mechanical menace?"

"You mean Chopper?" Hera asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, _the_ mechanical menace. So where'd did ya get it?" Rocket asked.

"I didn't _get_ him. I repaired him from a busted Y-wing from the Clone Wars." Hera explained, with her arms folded.

"So let get this straight," Rocket said. "The piece of crap trash can was actually a broken robot, until you fixed 'em up?"

"Yes." Hera confirmed.

Rocket then saw a similarity between the two, there were both torn apart and put back together. So really, Rocket and Chopper actually had a slimier past...

But that didn't stop Rocket for taking the moment to make fun of Chopper for really being a busted robot.

Rocket laughed so much his ribs hurt, crying. "He really is a old rusty piece of shit!"

"Don't call him that!" Hera yelled in anger at the raccoon.

"Ha ha ha! He's nothing but a run down trash can!" Rocket continued to laugh, ignoring Hera's pleas.

"He's a old rusty piece of shit that can kick your ass." Hera shot back.

Rocket stopped laughing and looked at Hera with a look that said; 'Clever move'.

Back with the other members of the Ghost crew, Drax and Zeb were both sitting at the table looking at each other seeing if the other man would make a move, Sabine was in her room painting, and Groot was the hanger doing... absolutely nothing. As Zeb and Drax were glaring at each other, Zeb thought he had to intimidate this man. He thought he'll at least get some respect out of these people.

"What are you looking at?" Zeb asked, trying to be the tough guy.

"Looking at you." Drax answered.

Zeb frowned, he tried to intimidate this man, but he shot him back like he was intimating him. He just have to try a little harder.

"You don't look so tough." Zeb said.

"I am one of the most strongest and skilled of my people." Drax talked back.

This just made Zeb more determine to intimidate Drax. But Drax wasn't catching on.

"If you think you're so tough then why don't we go for a few sparing matches?" Zeb asked.

"I would like that very much." said Drax, starting to stand up.

"What?" Zeb said. "I was only trying to intimidate you! Sheesh, it's like you don't understand expression."

Drax gave a confused look and asked, "You were trying to intimidate me?"

"Yes." Zeb answered back.

"Then why were you asking simple questions?" Drax asked.

Zeb face-palmed and asked, "You really don't get expressions? Don't you?"

Back with Hera and Rocket, the both of them were in complete utter silence as Rocket worked on away on the hyperdrive and Hera watched him.

"I can't fix it." Rocket said.

"What do you mean you can't fix it?" Hera asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean it's busted. What we did back there to escape completely busted it. You'll have to get another one for your ship." Rocket answered, jumping on a seat.

Hera sighed in desperation, she needs another hyperdrive, luckily if she was in hyperspace for the next couple hours she could ind a planet in the Outer Rim that's full of junk and it could get them a hyperdrive. She decided to go with that idea. But she needs to contact Sato or Ahsoka and tell them about their situation.

"Check the communications channel." Hera ordered.

Rocket grimaced, he usually didn't like taking orders but he did it anyway.

"It's dead." Rocket said, checking it with his tools.

"Can you fix it?" Hera asked, looking at Rocket.

"Oh yeah, it could take a couple hours though." Rocket said.

Hera smiled, things just might turn her way.

(Peter and Gamora POV)

Kanan, Ezra, Peter, and Gamora were taken into custody of the Empire, their weapons were taken from them. Surprisingly, they knew they couldn't take the Empire on like this, so they surrendered to think of a way out. The thing was, Kanan and Ezra knew of this, Peter and Gamora were not. Two stormtroopers cuffed Peter and were taking him to his cell, and Peter was trying to bargain his way out.

"Oh come on guys, we're all humans here." Peter said, with a fake smile.

"Shut up." one of the troopers said.

"What's your name? Uhhh, Hudson?" Peter said.

"He said shut up." the other trooper said.

"Uh, Garrett?" That's your name right?" Peter said, with a cracked voice.

The trooper just punched his gut as they reached his cell and threw him in there. As for Gamora, being the trained warrior she was she manged to beat her captives and un-cuff herself and grabbed her one of her captor's weapon's. She wandered the ship, looking for a way to save the others. She avoided stormtroopers the best she can, until she felt a bump from the back of her leg... She instantly turned back with her blaster letting out a laser, but when she looked down she saw the machine that's with the freedom fighters. Or Chopper.

"How did you esc-Did they not catch you?" Gamora asked.

Chopper mumbled, which Gamora assumed it was a yes. Chopper then motioned Gamora to follow him as she did.

Back with Peter, it seemed like days to him but was really about a hour until someone came in the room to interrogate him. The figure was feminine, wearing all black and with a mask on. The mask flew open to reveal... a quite attractive woman.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Peter Quill." Peter said, he was thinking of a way out. And he noticed on the woman's belt, seemed a weapon of some kind.

"What do you know about the Orb?" she said, with a chilling voice.

"I got it from a planet called Malgus and a lot of people want it... and that's all I know actually."

The woman didn't buy it, instead a robot crept from behind her shoulder as she said, "I doubt that's all you know about. The Jedi said you and your crew had the Orb before they did. Now tell me more before my little friend here get's it out of you."

"Lady I swear, that's all I know. Maybe a little dinner could possibly bring back some memories, with, just you and me."

Before the woman could get a word out of her mouth, the door swung open and as the woman turned around Peter kicked her back knocking her down and grabbed what seemed like a weapon and ran out the door. As the woman was getting back up the door slammed shut. Peter turned his head to see Gamora (with one of the stormtroopers guns) and Chopper looking back at him.

"Hold still." Gamora said, pointing the gun at Peter's cuffs.

Peter hold his cuffs up in the air as Gamora blasted them off. Peter rubbed his wrists as he put the woman's weapon he had in his hands on his belt.

"What's the plan?" Peter asked.

"We grab the others and escape." Gamora said.

"Hey! Stop right there!" yelled one of three stormtroopers.

Gamora shot off a round that killed one of them. Peter was messing with the woman's weapon trying to activate it. And when he did two red blades popped out... it was like Kanan and Ezra's weapons. He realized these weapons were more like swords so he traded with Gamora.

"Trade?" Peter offered Gamora the sword-like weapon.

She took it and handed the gun to Peter, she blocked the lasers with weapon and it came flying right back to one of the stormtroopers chest. She ran up to the last one and cut his head off as she yelled "Come on!" to Peter and Chopper.

The two were quick to oblige as they followed her, but Chopper slowed down to one of the rooms and open the door. The room was a armory and it had the groups weapons, in which Peter dumped the blaster for his usual guns, Gamora grabbed her sword and put it on her back, and Chopper grabbed Ezra's backpack and put Ezra's and Kanan's weapon's in it. The group then exited the armory as they headed to free their remaining team mates, except for Peter.

"Where are you going?" Gamora asked.

"Leaving, just like we all should right now." Peter said.

"Are you really leaving when we have allies that are in danger?" Gamora asked, with anger in her voice.

"Allies? Gamora, those people took the Orb from us and imprisoned us." Peter said, folding his arms.

"You know what? If you want to escape like a coward, fine. Go." Gamora said. "You have no honor at all."

Peter just activated his mask and ran looking for his ship.

Chopper mumbled angrily, probably at the fact Gamora let Peter take the Milano without them.

"Don't worry," she said. "The ship's engine is dead, and we'll steal a ship to get outta here."

(Kanan and Ezra POV)

Ezra was sitting in his cell silently, after being interrogated by the Fifth Brother he wanted to be alone. He heard blaster fire outside his cell, the wall's were keeping Ezra from hearing much but he swore he could he a lightsaber. The door opened with Gamora standing there with a Inquisitor's lightsaber, and she tossed Ezra his lightsaber back.

"We have to Kanan and get outta here." Ezra said, running out of his cell.

"We will. Quill has abandon us, so we need to find another ship." Gamora said.

"Where'd you get that?" Ezra asked, pointing to the red-bladed lightsaber.

"Quill managed to get it, and he traded it for a gun." Gamora answered.

"Chopper, go find a ship. You and me are going to get Kanan back." Ezra commanded.

Chopper instantly rolled away as Ezra and Gamora went to save Kanan. They really didn't know where Kanan's cell was, but they took a lucky guess at the cell where two stormtroopers were guarding it. Ezra stunned them both as Gamora swung the red blade at the controls, opening the door. As soon as the door opened Kanan sat up as Gamora tossed him back his lightsaber and blaster.

"How did you escape?" Kanan asked, walking out of his cell.

"Your little friend helped me." Gamora answered, clearly talking about Chopper.

Before they can discuss escaping from the ship, the Fifth Brother appeared in front of them with five stormtroopers behind him.

"This is the end of you, Jedi." the Fifth Brother snarled.

As the group turned around, only to see the Seventh Sister appear with five stormtroopers behind her.

"Give me that back!" she hissed, using the Force to take it from Gamora's hands.

Gamora was shocked at how the Seventh Sister manged to take her weapon back without touching her! But Gamora ignored it as she pulled out her blade out of her back while Kanan and Ezra ignited their lightsaber's for a fight.

(Peter POV)

Peter shot the last stormtrooper that was keeping him from his ship, he then entered entered his ship and walked in the cockpit. As Peter started his ship-wait.

 _Started his ship._

As he was gone, Chopper must have fixed the engine.

 _"Great_ , _"_ Peter thought. _"Now let's get out o-"_

Peter's thought's were interrupted when he turned around to see Chopper rolling in. Chopper than begun to growl at Peter for leaving without them. But before Peter could let a word out of his mouth, he thought about helping them. Sure they stole the Orb from them and took them hostage. But they also let him back to ship to get his walkman, they did cut them a deal and gave them their weapon's and ship back. And for some reason, Peter thought of his mother and think she would have done. He was raised to be a Ravager since he was a teenager, but for some reason. He knew he had to help these people. Peter sighed as he got up from his seat and went to help the others.

(Kanan, Ezra, and Gamora POV)

Kanan swung his lightsaber blade down on the Seventh Sister's double-bladed lightsaber as Ezra blasted off at the Fifth Brother, but the Fifth Brother swirled his double-bladed lightsaber deflecting the shots. Gamora however, was fending off the stormtroopers by twirling her sword disemboweling body parts of stormtroopers. The Seventh Sister kicked Kanan at his right knee, Kanan fell down for a second as the Seventh Sister swooped in for the kill, but Kanan used the Force pushing her back in a wall. Before the Seventh Sister could get back up, Kanan kicked her head knocking her out. Gamora pulled her sword out of a stormtroopers chest, as the final stormtrooper pointed his gun at her back, she quickly beheaded the final stormtrooper. Ezra was pushed down to the ground at hold his blade high ready to strike, but he was shot in his chest by a blaster bolt. Kanan, Ezra, and Gamora turned their heads to see Peter holding a gun with some coming out of it.

"I thought you left to save yourself." Gamora said.

"Yeah, I don't know why I came back too." Peter said.

"You came back because there's good in you." Ezra said, with a smile on his face.

"I guess there's honor in you after all, Quill."

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit. Let's get out of here before send more of these attractive lady warriors." Peter said, as he rushed back to the Milano.

The group rushed back to their ship and ran back in the cockpit. Peter started up the Milano as they flew out of the Imperial Light Cruiser.

"This is the second time I escaped from a prison this week." Peter said.

"I thought the engine was dead." Kanan said.

Just then, a small explosion erupted from the larger ship. Not enough to fully take it down. But enough to make sure it won't be going anywhere for a while. The crew looked back at ship with shocked faces, they all turned their back to see Chopper chuckling.

"Did you do this?" Kanan asked.

Chopper answered by rolling away still chuckling.

"I like that robot." Peter said, deactivating his mask.

"Believe it or not this is the second time he did this." Ezra informed.

(Vader POV)

"This you're fault, Vader!" Ronan roared out in anger.

It was just seconds after a report came that the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother have let the rebels escape. Ronin was angry enough when word came that a Star Destroyer found the rebels but let them escape. They sent out even more ships to the sector to find the rebels, and by fate it was the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother that fond them. But they failed to keep them imprisoned. And they will be punished.

"I am now starting to think the deal I made with you was a mistake." Ronan murmured, knowing that he was ticking off the dark lord.

"You fail to threaten me, Accuser." Vader shot back.

"What?" Ronan spit out.

"You said I have failed, but I have heard that _you_ had your minions go achieve the Orb, but they had failed." Vader said, glaring back a Ronan.

"Do not tempt me, Vader." Ronan warned, with his raising voice.

" _You_ should not tempt me. I have killed warriors that you cannot defeat. I been to worlds that can kill a man like you in minutes. And I am not a over-prided leader, unlike you." Vader slurred back.

Ronan had enough of Vader, and raised his hammer to strike Vader down out of anger. But before he could do so, he laid his hand to his throat, he was being choked by no one. As fell to the floor gasping for air, Vader just stand there looking at him with a tighten fist.

"You should not underestimate me, Accuser." Vader begun. "I have power that only men like you could ever dream of. And do not threaten again," Vader said, releasing Ronan from his grasp. "I do not like being threatened by fools."

As Ronan slugged away, Vader decided it was time to call his master. He started to begin the transmission and knelled down to his master when his answered it.

(Play Emperor Theme)

 _"Lord Vader,"_ the Emperor begun. _"Tell me, how is the alliance with this so-called 'Kree' any use to?"_

"Their leader, Ronan the Accuser is a annoyance. But they may come to some use in the future." Vader informed.

 _"Did you find any information on this 'Orb'?"_ the Emperor asked.

"Agent Kallus, said that the prisoner he interrogated said that it may contain a... _Infinity Stone._ " Vader informed.

 _"What?!"_ the Emperor yelled, in obvious shock. _"Lord Vader, you must get this Orb no matter the cost! Is that understood?"_

"I understand, my master." Vader said.

 _"Good,"_ the Emperor said, calmed down. _"If you fail me, there will be a great consequence."_

(End Emperor Theme)

With that said, the Emperor ended the transmission. Vader stood up and walked out of the bridge to Agent Kallus.

"Lord Vader." said Agent Kallus, ready to take orders.

"Put a 500,000 bounty on the insurgents involved with this situation." Vader ordered.

"What?" asked Kallus, in surprise.

"Take the credits from me," Vader informed. "And put the bounty on the Orb 1,000,000."

 _ **I know, I know. It's been almost a month without a chapter, but I'm busy with school, binge watching Arrow, and had to go to my sister's baby shower. The new Guardians**_ ** _trailer and Logan helped me write this faster, so yeah. Also, I'm will start to write my first one-shot after this so the next chapter will be a little bit. And this is probably the worst chapter I wrote, with Star-Lord's half-fast redemption and such, but he and Gamora will start working with Kanan and Ezra after this adventure so it was worth it. Next chapter will really speed things up. By the way, Bill Paxton recently passed away so I hidden his character names from Aliens and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as Easter Eggs in this chapter._**

 ** _Rebel news: Legacy of Mandalore was a great episode that makes Sabine no longer apart of the Ghost crew. Kinda upset she left when her character was really progressing._**

 ** _Through Imperial is definitely in my top 15 episodes, I really like how Kallus redeemed himself this season and I hope Thrawn doesn't kill kill him off at the season finale._**

 ** _Secret Cargo was kinda underwhelming, but is was awesome to see Mon Mothma, the TIE defender, and the start of the Rebellion._**

 ** _And it looks like the next few episodes are it for this season, but season 4 is going to be relieved along with (finally) The Last Jedi trailer next month at Star Wars Celebration!_**

 ** _Next chapter will focus on the Ghost crew more with bounty hunter coming! I'm not saying who are the bounty hunter's, but let's just say one's a old friend from the Clone Wars;)_**

 ** _Next chapter will definitely take awhile so how about you tell me what you think how this season is doing, how awesome was the new trailer, and what you thought about Logan._**

 ** _This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You._**

(R.I.P. Bill Paxton 1955-2017)


	6. Chapter 6: Hunt or be Hunted

_**Whats up? So its spring break time for me so decided to write this chapter while also writing my Steven Universe and Attack on Titan crossover one-shot. I never really tried this before but I'm way too excited to write both to be cautious. So say in the reviews if it works. If it does I'll start writing two stories at the same time more often. Anyways on to the next chapter!**_

 ** _SPOILERS_** _ **FOR STAR WARS REBELS: EZRA'S GAMBLE!**_

Chapter 5: Hunt or be Hunted

(Yondu POV)

Yondu and his Ravagers settled at a outpost even further away than Knowhere. Knowhwere became a no-zone when a new mysterious Empire took it over. But that didn't matter to Yondu and his Ravagers, what mattered was getting the traitor Peter Quill that has the Orb costing him and the boys big money. Yondu plans to catch the boy he raised and throw him into vast emptiness of space, while also getting the Orb which would be big money.

He'll win twice in one day.

Yondu seated himself on a stool in the bar waiting for the bartender to serve him. It's been a long day and him and the boys were tired. He and most of his men left the main ship and settled at the outpost in the middle of space. The outpost had nearly everything a person would want, including a bar and a room for the night. Most of the boys were roaming the outpost, some were staying in their ships, some were staying in their rooms, and Yondu and some others were in the bar.

"Quiet a big day we're all having, huh?" said a old man sitting across from Yondu.

"Yep." replied Yondu, not looking at the old man.

"The Empire discovers life outside the Unknown Regions? Ha! And I thought I heard crazier stories!" the old man said, raising his beer.

Before Yondu could turn or say anything to the old man, the bartender walked to Yondu to take his order. The bartender was an alien that Yondu didn't recognize at all. The alien had fish-face and was bald. He spoke in a language that Yondu didn't understand, so Yondu just assumed he was asking for his drink.

"Give me the hardest stuff ya got." Yondu said.

The alien then blabbered away. Yondu couldn't understand him at all so he just whistled and his Yaka Arrow was aimed to the alien's throat. The alien stopped blabbering and instantly poured Yondu his drink. After giving Yondu his drink he backed off.

"Incredible!" the old man exclaimed. "I never seen anybody whistled a arrow at a Sullustan's throat!"

Yondu started to get tired of the old man, so after taking a sip of his drink he turned his head to see brown-skinned alien with spikes on his chin. The old man was wearing goggles and a helmet on.

"What's it mean to you, old man?" Yondu scoffed.

"I'm just an old man. A old man that had many years of experience of adventures. I have captured Jedi, at _lot_ of Jedi actually. Dated a few bounty hunters in my younger years. And even faced General Grievous himself!" the old man exclaimed proudly.

Yondu looked at him, he may be old. But he had much experience.

"What's your name old man?" Yondu asked, now very interested into hearing stories of the old man.

"Hondo. Hondo Ohnaka!" Hondo exclaimed happily offering a handshake.

"Yondu Udonta." Yondu smirked, shaking Hondo's hand.

Just then, one of Ravagers pulled his gun out on a human guy who was _probably_ pissing him off. Yondu turned back to see what was happening.

"Quint, what the Hell you doing boy?" Yondu asked in anger at the young Ravager.

"This guy said my face looked like shit, boss!" Quint said.

"Carry on then." Yondu said, turning his attention back to Hondo.

"You... you have your own gang?" Hondu asked, soon as the room went quiet from gun fire.

"Yeah, and they're all pain in the ass." Yondu brushed off.

"I remember when I had my own gang. Back when the Empire wasn't around..." Hondo said, remembering the nostalgia of his younger years.

The two old pirates instantly became friends and started telling stories from their younger years. The two of them had many in common, they both betrayed dealers, took revenge when they were betrayed, and weren't afraid to piss off very powerful people.

"Than the Quill-boy betrayed me." Yondu said, now telling stories in current events.

"Ahh, I remember when half of mine gang double-crossed me."

"How'd you get out of that mess?" Yondu asked.

"I forced them to join me again with large blaster cannon!" Hondo laughed.

Both men laughed loudly, but were brought out of it when Hondo's little hologram machine beeped. Hondo activated it and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?!" Yondu asked.

"500,000 thousand! 500,000 thousand on criminals! And I know one of them!" Yondu exclaimed happily.

He showed Yondu and started flickering through the wanted criminals, but then he flickered to one where Yondu knew...

"Quill!" Yondu exclaimed in anger.

"What is this?" Hondo asked, with a clear smile on his face. "Two people we know have a high bounty on their heads?"

"Yeah," Yondu said, also with a clear smile. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?'

"Ho ho ho!" Hondo laughed. "And will be nice to have gang again."

Both old men got up and went to regroup the Ravagers to find Peter Quill and Ezra Bridger...

(Bossk POV)

Bossk blinked excessively at the hologram of the head of Ezra Bridger, the kid from Lothal...

He remembered that adventure fairly well, he went to Lothal to find a Dub named Gronson 'Shifty' Takkaro. But he ended up partnering with Bridger against stormtroopers who were in charge of Imperial named Lieutenant Jenkes, who actually turned out to be friends of Takkaro and went to high risks to protect him, by murdering his superior and sent bounty hunters and stormtroopers after him. Bossk and Bridger ended up exposing Jenkes and he was executed by the Empire, but Bossk ended up taking the credit and have gotten money from the Empire by exposing Jenkes. Now Bridger has a 500,000 bounty on him with 3 other associates that also has a 500,000 bounty on them if brought back alive. And apparently a Orb was involved that had 1,000,000 bounty, unfortunately the description said that the Orb was with another group. Bossk thought of a plan to capture the Bridger and the people he's with to lure the others out of hiding and capture them too. He'll be the richest bounty hunter in the galaxy, but he was not in this alone. After explaining his plan to his follow partner in a bar on Nar Shadda, his partner was in. And they both went to tell their boss of the plan.

As the pair was walking out of the bar Bossk's partner black haired wookiee, Black Krrsantan, roared a question.

"Of course boss know's about the bounty. We have to see him before he's go off on this one." Bossk hissed.

Black Krrsantan roared basically saying, 'We can assemble our own team here, why do we need him?'

"As a child he nearly killed Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi! As on the same mission he took down a Republic Cruiser. Trust me, we need him." Bossk hissed in anger.

Bossk and Black Krrsantan both walked in silence on a road to their boss, one of the most feared bounty hunter's of the galaxy: Boba Fett.

(Milano Crew POV)

(Play I'm Not In Love-10cc)

 _"I'm not in love."_

 _"So don't forget it."_

 _"It's just a silly phase I'm going through."_

The 4 crew members were sitting at the table. Since it would take awhile to get to a system, Peter put the ship on auto-pilot, put on his music, and told a few stories. Ezra was telling Peter and Gamora the story when Zeb lost Chopper to a sabacc game and the whole crew had to do a job for a man named Lando Calrissian.

"So at the end, Lando didn't pay us at all." Ezra said, finishing his story.

 _"And just because, I call you up."_

 _"Don't think me wrong, don't think you've got made."_

Kanan and Gamora both were sitting at the table and listing to the story, while Peter came back with a bottle of alcohol and started pouring everyone drinks.

"So let me get this straight," Peter said, who obviously heard the story while getting alcohol. "You do a job for a guy and bust your ass for him numerous times, and he didn't pay you?"

"Yeah," said Kanan, taking a bottle from Peter. "But Chopper ended up stealing some fuel from Lando's ship, so everything turned out fine."

 _"I'm not in love, no no. (It's because)."_

"I would have made him give him give me the money he owed me." said Gamora, taking a sip from her drink.

After Peter served Kanan and Gamora, Ezra grabbed a bottle and raised the glass. Peter almost poured but stopped and quickly asked, "How old are you again?"

 _"I like to see you, but then again."_

 _"That doesn't mean you mean that much to me."_

"18." Ezra said quickly, trying to get his first sip of alcohol.

"15." corrected Kanan.

 _"So if I call you, don't make a fuss."_

 _"Don't tell your friends about the two of us."_

Peter pulled back the alcohol as Ezra slumped back in his chair as his lightsaber dangled on his belt. And Gamora was curiously looking at it.

"Your weapon," Gamora said to Ezra. "What is it?"

 _"I'm not in love, no no. (It's because)."_

"You mean my lightsaber?" Ezra asked, grabbing his lightsaber from his belt.

"Yes." Gamora said.

Kanan wasn't comfortable with this, not yet. He would've have waited a little bit longer before telling Peter and Gamora about the Jedi. But it was going to happen eventually.

"I never seen anything like it." Gamora said. "Where did you get it from?"

"I made it myself." Ezra said, with a smile on his face.

Kanan shifted in his chair. _"Here it comes..."_ he thought.

"You made it?" Gamora asked, eyeing Ezra.

"Well," Ezra said. "Every Jedi has to make one themselves."

"Jedi?" Gamora said out loud.

"That sounds like a word Japan would come up with." Peter said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I'm a Jedi and Kanan is too." Ezra said.

"Okay, what's a Jedi?" Peter asked.

 _"I keep your picture."_

 _"Upon the wall."_

 _"It hides a nasty that's lying there."_

"The Jedi were defenders of the galaxy. They were peacekeepers, until the Empire came." Kanan answered.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"15 years ago, there was a purge that killed them all. Very few, like myself survived." Kanan said. He hated talking about the purge, so he left a lot of detail out.

"Sorry we asked." said Gamora, looking down on the table.

There was a long silence on in the room, besides the music that was playing.

 _"So don't you ask me, to give it back."_

 _"I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me."_

But Ezra noticed a large detail that Kanan left out that made the Jedi so important. Ezra reached out his hand and with the Force he made the bottle of alcohol float in midair. Kanan didn't move since he knew Ezra was doing it. But Peter and Gamora...

"What the fu-" Peter begun, but was cut off by Gamora.

"What is this sorcery?!" Gamora yelled.

"The Force." Ezra answered. "Its kinda the entire reason that Jedi are so important."

"Is that how you are doing this?" Gamora yelled.

 _"I'm not in love, no no. (It's because)."_

"Yes," Kanan begun. "The Force resides in all living things, those like me and Ezra can tap into it and use it to our advantage."

Peter and Gamora calmed down as Kanan and Ezra explained how they could do this. Ezra set the bottle down and no one said a word. But the music kept playing.

 _"Ooh you'll wait a long time for me."_

 _"Ooh you'll wait a long time."_

 _"Ooh you'll wait a long time for me."_

 _"Ooh you'll wait a long time."_

"I think I remembered seeing a redhead doing the exact same thing on T.V. when I was 7." said Peter.

(End I'm not In Love-10cc)

(Ghost Crew POV)

Zeb entered his room after spending enough time with Drax. Drax literally have no knowledge of "expressions" or "figure of speech", and that annoyed Zeb very much. He figured that letting Sabine take look at him until they land won't bring any harm, so Zeb decided to take a nap until they land. However, before Zeb could lay on his bed his foot stepped on something very hard. Silently cursing as he backed away and rubbed his foot. He looked down to see the one thing that started all of this: The Orb.

"Karabast." Zeb cursed.

Zeb picked up the Orb and instantly walked through the door. He entered the cockpit to see Rocket fixing the communications channel and Hera piloting the ship.

"Hera, do you have moment?" Zeb asked, as Hera turned back to see him.

"Uh, yeah." Hera said, getting out of her seat.

Hera and Zeb walked back into Zeb's room.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked.

Zeb showed her the Orb.

"Karabast," Hera cursed.

"What do we do?" Zeb asked.

"Hide it somewhere in this room for now, as soon as we regroup with Kanan and Ezra they're know how to handle it." Hera answered, walking out the door.

Hera walked back into the cockpit to see Rocket putting the last touches on the communications channel. Hera sit back down on her seat. Rocket turned to her and said, "This baby will be back up and runnin' in 5 or 4 minutes."

"Good," Hera replied. "It will be fixed as soon as we land." Hera said with a smile.

"Where we goin' to?" Rocket asked.

"I have a old friend on Takodana."

(Chanath Cha POV)

"1,000,000 credits!" Chanath Cha exclaimed, on her holographic comlink with the Emperor.

 _"Yes. This infinity means a lot to me, and I do believe Lord Vader is way over his head on this assignment."_ the Emperor informed Chanath.

Chanath Cha paused, she couldn't believe that one little metal ball could give her so much money. The Emperor informed her that there were two ships, an that one of them was holding the Orb. There was a unidentified blue ship holding two Jedi, a human, a green-skinned alien, and a droid. Imperials searched the ship but found no Orb, but the droid manged to hide and defeat two stormtroopers on its own. But it was still on the table. The VCX-100 light freighter had a green-skinned Twi'Lek, a Lasat, a colorful-armored Mandalorian, a little rodent, a grey-skinned alien, a huge tree. This crew was most likely responsible for keeping the Orb and decided that was the crew to look for.

"I'm on it." said Chanath Cha, announcing her work on this assignment.

 _"Ah, very good. This Orb means a very much to me. Do not fail me."_ the Emperor informed signing off.

Chanath prepared her ship to the one person she knew as a child that could help her find her targets: Maz Kanata.

(The Ghost Crew POV)

The Ghost slipped into the atmosphere of Takodana. The ship landed as the whole crew got out and walked towards the castle.

"What nice place. I'm sure the owners have big money in their pockets." Rocket said, obviously impressed.

"This is the castle of Maz Kanata," Hera informed everyone. "This castle's been here before any of our grandparents were ever born. Even Maz Kanata herself is older than practically everyone."

"I heard of this place but never been to it." Zeb said.

"I've been here at least several times."

"How old is this 'Maz Kanata'?" Drax asked.

"Like I said older than anyone. Some even say she's over a thousand years old."

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed.

"I agree with Groot. That does sound insane!" Rocket yelled.

"C'mon," Hera sighed. "Maz can help us repair the Ghost since me and Kanan did a favor for her a few years ago."

"If Maz Kanata is truly old as you say, than she must have experience with people asking for favors. Even if she is busy." Drax said.

As the crew walked on the castle stairs the door slid open as in the inside, there was various species that even Zeb and Sabine never seen crew walked in as many begun to eye them but are not making a single move.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that we're gonna be attacked?" Sabine asked.

"If they make a single move I will dissemble all their body parts as slow as possible." Drax declared in a dark tone.

"Don't worry everyone in this castle respects Maz enough to follow her rules. And one of rules is no fighting." Hera explained.

The others were relived as they came across a small yellow-skinned alien talking to a rather older fellow that Rocket has defiantly seen before recently...

"Hey!" Rocket yelled, bringing the two old crows out of there conversation. "Have you happen to been on Xandar recently?"

"What's it to you?" snarled the old human man.

"I do you know you!" exclaimed Rocket proudly. "Your're the old man that was flirting with that girl!"

"That's my cue to leave." the old man said, walking out of his seat.

"May our paths cross again, Stan!" the small orange-skinned waved goodbye.

"See you later, Maz!"

"What! You're Maz Kanta?" Rocket asked.

"Why yes I am." Maz said.

Maz Kanata was a small orange-skinned alien with wrinkles all over. She wore goggles over her, eyes possible to see better. She had a blue shirt, brown pants, and boots. She was defiantly not was the other members of the crew was expecting. Sabine, Drax, and Groot knw to respect her. While Rocket and Zeb was underestimating her.

"You're the so-called 'pirate queen' I've heard so much about?" Zeb asked.

"You've a gained a reputation by being called the 'pirate queen'?" Rocket asked. "Did you pay those people to say that?"

"Yeah," Zeb laughed with Rocket. "Did you gain so many people's respect by being a waitress all you're life?"

Zeb and Rocket both laughed in unison as Maz just informed, "I gained people's respect by allowing traveling smugglers stay here and helping younger smugglers with their first jobs. It also helps I run a bar with no violence so many people that are in gangs can drink in one place in peace. My main rule is also keeping all of you alive since the Empire has a 500,000 credit bounty for each of you."

Zeb and Rocket stopped laughing as everyone in the crew tensed up.

"What?" Rocket asked.

Maz walked to a holoprojector activated to show their faces with the 500,000 promised alive if brought to the Empire.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Whoa!" Rocket yelled in shock in Groot's words. "Only my mother said those words!"

"What were those words?" Sabine asked.

"Lets just say those words are so vulgar, not even I would say them."

(Hera and Maz POV)

As the others went to either get a drink or to look around, Hera and Maz had much catching up to do. They both settled in a booth and Hera begun explaining the situation she and the others where in.

Maz just shook her head and said, "Hera, I've known you for years and this is by far the biggest trouble you'll ever be in. And that's saying something, you had a part on taking down a Star Destroyer!"

"Yeah, I kinda already know that." Hera said. "The Ghost needs repairs if we'll be able to regroup with the others."

"Consider it done." Maz said. "HEY, DRANEN!"

Everyone in the castle looked back to see as Weequay stood up and looked back at Maz and said, "What?!"

"Get you and your crew to help repair Ms. Syndulla's ship. Also, if you even think about the bounty. I want everyone in this place to know that I helped many of you at your time of need and would mean a lot to me that no one would make a move Ms. Syndulla and her friends. Understood?" Maz commanded.

Dranen and his crew immediately got up with their tools and left to repair the Ghost as everyone else had gone back to what they were doing.

Hera smiled and said, "Thanks, Maz."

Maz smiled back and said, "Anything for one of the person's who smuggled a Nexu to Corellia for me."

Hera and Maz decided to pass time by Hera explaining to Maz how the Rebel movement is doing...

(Rocket and Zeb POV)

Rocket, Groot, and Zeb were all sitting in a booth drinking drinks and getting along by telling stories and laughing. They decided to pass the time until the Ghost repairs were fully finished and was ready to return back to the rebel fleet. Rocket was in the middle of telling one of his stories where Rocket and Drax do a job for a man named Azis Operl.

"Ha ha! And than-and than I Groot grabbed Azis and through him down out of the ship before we blasted off!" Rocket laughed, finishing one of his stories.

I am Groot!" Groot laughed.

"Ha ha ha!" Zeb laughed. "Y'know Rocket, you're not half bad when people get to know you."

"Thanks, Zeb. And You're not a asshole when you're not an being a douche." Rocket said.

Zeb winced a little, a was offended by Rocket's complement but decided to brush it off and bring their conversation to another focus.

"Well, at least you're not annoying as Drax."

"Ugh, everything that guy says is crazy!" Rocket yelled in annoyance.

"I know." Zeb said.

"His entire race doesn't understand metaphor." Rocket said, before taking a sip of his drink. "No wonder his people got wiped by Ronan."

What?!" Zeb yelled. "Drax's people got wiped by Ronan?"

"Yeah, Ronan also killed his wife and daughter. That's why he's so determine to kill him." Rocket explained.

Zeb was taken aback by this. Him and Drax's people were wiped out by people that are nothing but pure evil, and now their determine to avenge their loved ones by killing this evil. Zeb and Drax weren't so different after all.

(Sabine and Drax POV)

As the others were talking and drinking, Sabine and Drax took a walk through Maz's castle, the pair noticed that Maz kept old relics on the walls and liked her castle to be as clean as possible.

"I think this could use a bit more color." said Sabine, looking at the colorless walls through her helmet.

"This place is very old and has been here before our grandparents. Adding 'color' or destroying any of it would be great disrespect." Drax asked.

"Yeah well sometimes great disrespect would be worth it if it would make this place look better." Sabine snarled.

"Nothing is worth great disrespect." Drax shot back.

"What do you know about great disrespect?" Sabine shot back.

"My people taught that honor is important in life, and if you bring great dishonor you have no reason to live." Drax shot back, glaring at the teenage girl.

"Then I guess your people don't have much shame as much as my people does and are hypocritical when they say what they're doing is for the good of their people but is bringing great shame on them too." Sabine said, walking away from Drax.

Drax looked at Sabine as she walked away, he could no longer be mad at her, from what she told Drax, her people were also about honor but had to go to very dishonorable lengths to protect their people. Sabine was obliviously trained by warriors to fight as well to keep up with Gamora she her people were great warriors as well as Drax. Perhaps Sabine was so ashamed of her people she left them and fought for honor by joining Hera. But that doesn't explain why she would want to paint these halls.

This girl was confusing to Drax.

(Chanath Cha POV)

As Chanath Cha put her ship down, she couldn't believe she she saw. The VCX-100 ship. It fitted the description perfectly. 9 or 10 machinists were fixing the ship outside with undoubtedly more inside. If the ship was outside then the crew must know about Maz. Chanath knew that Maz didn't allow fighting in her castle, so she decided to lure out her targets by the machinists telling them the repairs were complete, Chanath readied her blaster and walked out of ship.

(The Ghost Crew POV)

The whole Ghost crew was scattered through Maz's castle either roaming around the castle or sitting and drinking the Ghost was passing time until the repairs for the Ghost was finished. As Hera and Maz was talking about the growing rebellion against the Empire, Dranen walked up to them and both. His faced looked a bit off with a hint of worry.

"Maz," Dranen said. "The repairs are done."

"What's wrong?" Maz said, obviously not convinced with his tone.

"No-nothing." he said, with his face sweating.

"If you're as old as me, you see the same faces on other people." Maz calmly stated, adjusting her goggles

"Look the repairs are done and me and my crew are leaving." Dranen stated, walking away before either woman could say a word.

Maz and Hera looked at each other with worried glances knowing that i the Ghost crew went outside danger would be afoot.

"Don't go out there." Maz said grimly. "It's a trap."

"I know," Hera began. "But we have left something in my ship that the Empire and the Kree are both willing to have a high bounty to catch us. And if a bounty hunter gets it, then they get what they want. And we both know that's a bad thing."

"I wish you the best of luck." Maz said, getting out of her seat.

Hera also got up from her seat got out her comlink and said, "Guys, we got a problem. We sent repairers to the ship and we think the ship is hijacked by a crew of bounty hunters and we're gonna take it back. Meet me outside the castle in 3 minutes."

 _"I'll get Drax and meet you outside."_ Sabine said over the comlink.

 _"Blasted Imperials!"_ Zeb cursed over the comlink. _"They got another thing coming if they think they can beat us."_

Within 3 minutes the entire crew was outside the castle with their blasters ready and ready to fight.

"I will remove their spines if they try to kill me." Drax stated.

"Well pal, looks like you get the chance to." Rocket said, with his gun slouched on his shoulder.

The Ghsot crew made it to their ship to see no one there...

"Is this a joke?" Rocket said, with anger in his voice.

"Could be an ambush." Zeb said, trying to keep everyone's guard up.

"Well," said a voice.

Everyone looked up on the ship to see a blue-armored bounty hunter with a cape and weapons around his body.

"If you consider the numbers for a ambush can be one, then yes. This is a ambush." the bounty hunter said, using her thrusters on her boots to fly in the air and aim his weapons the Ghsot crew. The bounty hunter shot off a few rounds the Ghost crew easily avoided, Rocket rolled over and immediately sat up and pinted his weapon to the bounty hunter. Rocket shot off a round but the bounty hunter avoided it as Groot used his arms to grab the bounty hunter and smack him to the ground. The bounty hunter threw a grenade at Groot's shoulder which quickly exploded and Groot stumbled back. The bounty hunter try to fly up again but only one his boots worked so his was stuck on the ground. Sabine was firing her blasters at the bounty hunter but the bounty hunter avoided the blaster shots and fired off his gun, shooing off the blasters from Sabine's hands. Sabine quickly recovered and ran up to the bounty hunter and kicked him in the stomach. The bounty hunter stumbled back a little but ran towards Sabine and punched her helmet so hard she fell down. Sabine played dead as the bounty hunter walked towards her. Sabine grabbed one of her thermal detonators and threw it at the bounty hunter. But before it could explode the bounty hunter grabbed it and threw it in the sky where it exploded.

"Nice move, kid." the bounty hunter complemented. "But nice moves won't get you far in life."

Before the bounty hunter could make a move on Sabine, Zeb activated his bo-rifle's electrostaff and swung at the bounty hunter's back bringing him down. Zeb swong his electrostaff down at the bounty hunter, the bounter hunter rolled away and jumped up, pointing his gun at Zeb. Before he could get a shot Drax threw one of his knives at the bounty hunter's chest. The knife didn't pierce through the armor, but before the bounty hunter could grab the knife Drax ran up to him and tackled him down. Drax punched the bounty hunter's helmet so hard it fell off.

To reveal a dark-skinned woman.

Before the bounty hunter could make a move on Drax, each member of the Ghost crew walked up to the bounty hunter a pointed their weapons towards at the bounty hunter.

"No where to move," Hera said. "Give up."

"Stop!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked back to see Maz Kanata walking up to them.

"Chanath," Maz said sadly. "You know how much I hate fighting here."

The bounty hunter-or Chanath looked at Maz and said, "Maz, I'm sorry I killed here but the bounty on them was too high."

"Your client sent you here, didn't he?" Maz asked.

Chanath didn't say a word as she looked at the ground.

"How'd you two know each other?" Rocket asked, bringing own his gun.

"I taught her how to be a smuggler when she was young." Maz answered. "But she became a bounty hunter instead."

"It paid better." Chanath spat out.

"One time she killed a high ranked Imperial officer in the 3rd year of the Empire." Maz explained. "She was captured by the Empire, and the Emperor was quiet impressed with her skills."

"Your client is the Emperor?!" Zeb yelled.

Chanath nodded as Zeb said, "We can't pass this u-"

"No," Maz said "No matter how many mistakes people make here, this will _always_ be a peaceful ground."

"Oh no," Rocket said. "This lady tried to kill us. There is no wa-"

"Yes you are," Maz said. "Your ship should be nearly fully fixed. Leave now before more come. And leave her with me."

"Fine." Hera said, walking towards the Ghost.

"Are we really leaving?" Rocket whined.

"Yes." Drax said, grabbing his knife from Chanath's armored chest.

The crew walked back towards the Ghost as Rocket whined. The ship blasted off into the sky as the sun set. Hera now in cockpit decided to see if the communications channel still worked.

"This is Hera Syndulla trying to reach Phoenix Squadron come in. I repeat, this is Hera Syndulla trying to reach Phoenix Squadron please come in." Hera said, over the communications channel.

 _"This is Ahsoka Tano, I hear you loud and clear Hera."_ Ahsoka said, over the communications channel.

Hera smiled and said, "Nice to hear a friendly voice over this situation."

 _"We heard,"_ Ahsoka said. _"Everyone here is worried and confused about your crew, Hera."_

"I promise I will explain everything when we meet up, give the fleet's coordinates."

 _"Very well, we're sending them right now."_

Slight pause.

"I got them."

 _"See you soon, Ghost crew."_

(Boba Fett POV)

"You two are in."

Is what Boba Fett said to Bossk and Black Krrsantan about their plan about the Empire's bounty on 10 rebels and a Orb. Their plan was to catch half of them and lure the others in a trap. The three of them was in a hanger on Nar Shadda, the pair caught Fett and his partner before they can take off.

"We leave in 1 hour, get what you need and come back here or me and my partner leave without you two."

"Partner?" Bossk asked.

"That would be me."

Said a low and robotic voice. Bossk and Krrsantan instantly recognized the voice. They knew the old bounty hunter back from the Clone Wars, back in his prime. But as soon as the Empire came he immediately went under and little heard from him. Bossk considered him the most underrated bounty hunter in the galaxy. He snuck into the Jedi temple and stole a holocron, he kidnapped a handful of very powerful senators at the time, he kidnapped the padawan to Anakin Skywalker, he had many encounters with Jedi either coming up on top or escaping, he escaped from the Republic prison on Coruscant and than immediately after attempt to kidnap Chancellor Palaptine, and that's just to name a few The years have not been nice to him which led him to get more cybernetics. Bossk and Black Krrsanatn turned around to see after all this time, Cad Bane has finally returned to collect a bounty.

 _ **Okay okay, this is the best chapter I wrote! I mean all the cameos and Easter Eggs! This is very likely the best chapter of this story! Before you assume Black Krrsantan and Chanath Cha are OCs, they're not. Chanath Cha is from the New Canon Lando comics while Back Krrsantan is from the New Canon Darth Vader and Doctor Aphra comics. I put in Maz Kanata in this story because I thought "Why not?". By the way, Chanath and Maz knowing each other is not canon, as far as I know of. I just put it in because I thought it would be cool to see it. Maz and Hera knowing each other isn't canon either, that is also made up by me. I couldn't resist the idea of putting Cad Bane and Boba Fett in this story, if your a Clone Wars fan as much as I am than you probably remember a cancelled arc where they were partners. And I also couldn't resist the idea of Yondu and Hondo meeting in this story pass up either. I mean, come on, Hondo is the Jack Sparrow of Star Wars and him not meeting Yondu would be a insult.**_

 _ **Rebel news: Double Agent Droid just felt like filler, but we have a official canon term for bathroom now:)**_

 _ **Twin Suns was both awesome and disappointing, I mean I love Obi-Wan and Darth Maul and their emotional aspect but can't NOT get over the dual! I mean it wasn't even longer than 5 seconds! Darth Maul is my favorite Star Wars character and they just tossed him aside like that!**_

 _ **Zero Hour was a awesome season finale, with so much going on! It felt like I was watching a Star Wars movie with battles that compare to Battlefront! I never read any Legends books or comics since I started reading the New Canon in 2015 so I really didn't know what to espect from Thrawn but he was awesome! Thank god they didn't kill off Kallus, and I don't think you can kill Bendu with lasers...**_

 _ **I loved this season it is undeniably the best season! It even outweighs season 3 and 4 of Clone Wars!(That's right, I went there!)**_

 _ **Next month is Star Wars Celebration and the next chapter will be written during it because of all the hype! We get a Season 4 trailer, we get a Battlefront 2 trailer, and then we finally get a fucking The Last Jedi trailer!**_

 _ **The next chapter I don't weather to make it filler and put more characters in, or make it more towards the end of the story, which will be as big as the Season 3 finale. You decided to help me in the review what to do.**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	7. Uninished and Scrapped

_**Okay so I have an announcement. I decided to take a little break from this story due to the stress of writing this chapter. I'm actually kinda embarrassed by this chapter and think its pretty unbelievable. Plus I find it kinda hard writing dialogue for some characters. So long story short, I'm stressed about this story, I'm taking a break to work on my other story and some one-shots, and I will return to this story. So I thought I would give this unfinished and scrapped chapter that's NOT CANON! I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER IS UNFINISHED AND SCRAPPED SO ITS NOT CANON! The reason I'm giving you guys this chapter is because I'm a big fan of deleted scenes so I thought I would show you guys this to hold you off for a little while. Before I go I want to give you guys my thoughts on Star Wars Celebration.**_

 _ **Star Wars: The Last Jedi looks pretty cool. Its probably what I'm least excited for since I'm not a big fan of Rey and Kylo. But I'm excited too see where it goes from here and I'm excited to see the last appearance of Carrie Fisher.**_

 _ **Star Wars Battlefront 2 looks and sounds awesome. They actually listen to the fans and added in a single player campaign, space battles, all three trilogy's, and a prequel novel!**_

 _ **Star Wars Rebels is what I'm most excited about. I'm bummed out it's the last season but it looks like its going out with a bang! Everything will tie together nicely and we might actually have a character death. Not Hera since she's in Rogue One, maybe not Sabine since she's with the mandalorains, not Chopper since he's probably still with Hera, defiantly not Ezra since the show has been building him up since the beginning to have a much much bigger role then anyone else in the show. I think he's one of the Knights of Ren since their foreshadowing his dark side for so long. Kanan and Zeb are most likely gonna die since Zeb doesn't look like he'll have a future role and Kanan's role was to teach Ezra.**_

 _ **Anyway this story stressed me out and I'm taking a break. See ya soon!**_

Chapter 7: Regroup

(Milano Crew POV)

The Milano was nearing a asteroid field that was colonized by smugglers, thieves, gangsters etc. The ship was running out of fuel, Peter grimaced at the sight. He just got the Milano filled up a little over a day ago but due to the imminence flying the ship ran out of fuel quiet quickly. Peter decided that this colonized asteroid field had to have a fuel station somewhere or at least someplace to get decent food. As Peter flew the Milano into the colonized asteroid field he put the ship on auto-pilot and walked in the room the others were. He went to retrieve his mixtape to listen to his music while retrieving the supplies they needed to go to wherever the hell they were heading to. Kanan said they were regrouping the Rebel fleet but didn't give and specific directions. He just said when they spot a colony of something he'll attempt to find out where the Rebel fleet was.

"There's a colonized asteroid field up here," Peter informed the others. "I'm landing for supplies and fuel. Any of you guys wanna come?"

"Pass." answered Kanan. "Since were near a civilization I might as well try to contact the Rebel fleet."

"Do you even know how to work my ship?" asked Peter.

"I'm sure I can manage it."

"Kanan you can barley fly the Ghost without Hera around." Ezra said, trying to hide his smirk.

"I can help Jarrus contact his allies while you go out." Gamora insisted.

"That's fine," Peter said, then he brought his attention to Ezra. "What about you, kid? You coming?"

"Sure, I'll go." confirmed Ezra "Chopper will come with us."

Chopper groaned as Ezra retorted, "Come on Chop, It'll be quick."

Chopper still didn't budge.

"The faster we get supplies, the faster we see the others again."

Chopper mumbled a aggressively agreeing to Ezra's eagerness to regroup to the others as well. Peter walked back to cockpit as he flew the Milano through a asteroid field before finding civilization. He carefully flew down to a force filed which seemed like it was keeping the air in. The Milano slipped through the blue force feild and the set the ship down on a landing pad along with other ships. In less then two minutes, Peter, Ezra, and Chopper walked out of the ship and right into civilization. The three walked through crowds but still manged to somehow be together. Peter looked around for some place selling food since he was starving, Era was just following Peter since he really didn't know what they need, and Chopper was observing their surroundings.

"You wanna buy some death sticks?" asked a shady looking Quarren.

"No thanks." said Ezra, with his hand waving the death sticks away. "I heard what they could do to you."

He then turned his attention to Peter and asked, "So what do we need?"

"Two things for sure: food and fuel." Peter answered. "Seriously, I'm starving let's get something to eat."

"You do realize that you _are_ in a different galaxy? And they won't accept units."

Peter cursed under his breath as he asked, "Listen, can you pay for the stuff? 'Cause if we don't have enough money, I might have to resolve to _other_ ways to get money."

Ezra took a few seconds to let it sink in before yelling in disgust, "That's gross! There are other ways for paying off debts like I don't know? Taking a job or washing dishes."

"Relax, kid. I was only making a joke."

"Good," said Ezra calming down. "because I don't think you're worth enough to pay off a fuel bill, let alone a food bill."

Peter shot a glare at Ezra, but Ezra just laughed and said, "I'm kidding! Its just a joke."

Peter chuckled a bit at the teen's humor. At first he thought Ezra was just a annoying little brat, but now he thinks that Ezra is good kid with a good since of humor. Soon the two of them along with their droid fell in a silence. So Peter decided to break the silence with a few questions.

"So... what's you're name again?" Peter asked.

"Ezra Bridger." Ezra answered.

"So Ezra, what made you want a life of being a badass, instead at staying at home with your parents on your case 24/7?"

Ezra was hesitant at first before answering, "My parents were arrested when I was 7, so I spent the next 7 years fending for myself before Kanan come along and showed me that there are good people in the galaxy. The Empire is why I want to become a Jedi, they took my parents away from me and now there..."

Ezra trailed off with a sad look on his face, Peter instantly recognized the face. It's the face when you lose a parent. Peter could relate to Ezra since he lost his mother to cancer when he was only 8-years-old. Immediately after his mom died the Ravengers took him in. Just how Kanan and the others took Ezra in...

 _"Wow."_ Peter thought. The two surprisingly had a lot in common, only that Peter had a tough childhood enduring Yondu's abuse though the years as he got older.

"I know how you feel." Peter said. "I lost my Mom when I was 8. I never knew my Dad, but I couldn't really care less about him."

Peter showed he walkman and said, "The reason I carry this around is because my Mom showed me her music from her childhood, and..." Peter tailed off. "It's really the only thing I have left to remind me of her."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Ezra said, apologetically.

"It's fine," Peter said with a lighter tone. "I got over it years ago."

"I'm still trying to get over it," Ezra said, with a sad look on his face. "Just a few weeks ago I found out they died."

Peter looked at the kid before he cold get a word out of his mouth, someone tackled him. The attacker instantly raised a knife, but before he could kill Peter Ezra shot a stun bolt at the attacker. The attacker went limp as Peter pushed him aside, then Peter, Ezra, and Chopper realized there was crowd surrounding them.

"Don't kill 'em!" one of them yelled. "They're worth only when alive!"

Ezra ignited his lightsaber as Peter activated his mask, pulled out his guns, and played a song to go along with the fight.

(Play Spirit in the Sky-Norman Greenbaum)

A Zabrak charged at Ezra, but Ezra quickly stunned him down along with three other attackers also charging at him.

 _"When I die and lay me to rest."_

Peter shot down two attackers with blasters before they shot and but a attacker charged at him but Peter just kicked him in the face.

 _"Gonna go to the place that's the best."_

Six attackers rushed in to charge at Ezra and Peter, Ezra swiped his lightsaber destroying two blasters and then stunning the two people holding the blasters while Peter punched one in the face and then kicked him in the balls, the three other ones had knives so Peter quickly shot two of them but the thrid one was too close, so Peter just punched him in the gut.

 _"When they lay me down to die."_

Two Twi'Lek's ran up to Ezra with knives but before they could land a mark on Ezra, he Force pushed the both of them back.

 _"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky."_

"What th- he's a Jedi?" one of attackers spat out.

 _"Goin' up to the spirit in the sky. (spirit in the sky!)"_

"Aren't they all dead?" another one asked.

 _"That's where I'm gonna go when I die. (when I die!)"_

"Does it matter?" a Duro asked. Get them!"

 _"When I die and they lay me to rest. Gonna go to the place that's the best."_

"We can't fight these guys forever. We need to escape!" Ezra said, while greasing the back of a attacker running up to him.

"Kid, I'm with you. But we're surrounded." Peter said, while shooting someone with a sniper rifle on top of a little shack.

As Ezra stunned a Togruta with a blaster he noticed that Chopper was no where to be seen. He quickly snapped out as a Trandoshan punched him down, but was quickly gunned down by Peter. Peter then extended his hand, offering to help Ezra up while gunning away attackers.

"Thanks for the save." Ezra thanked, while taking Peter's offer.

"Anytime, kid." Peter said.

 _"Prepare yourself you know it's a must._

 _"Gotta have a friend in Jesus!"_

Just then a female Mirialan holding a thermal detonator ran up to the pair. But Ezra Force pushed her away as the bomb exploded in the crowd.

 _"So you know that when I die."_

"Now we're even." Ezra said with a smile on his face.

"We're see how long." Peter said, with a smile hiding in his mask.

 _"He's gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky. (spirit in the sky!)"_

 _"Gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky!"_

Before both of them could speak, a speeder rushed in to the scene and ran over a majority of the attackers. When the speeder stopped, the driver appered to be no other than Chopper. Chopper then mumbled something with his grasping arms telling them the best he could to 'get on'.

"That is one badass robot you have." said Peter, stunned at the events that just happened.

"He's not so 'badass' once you get to know him." Ezra said, hopping in the speeder with Peter following.

(End song)

(Kanan and Gamora POV)

Gamora struggled as she attempted to show Kanan how to work the communications channels on the Milano, but this ship was from a different galaxy as he was so he used to operating ships from his own galaxy.

"Hera? Hera? Come in, it's me Kanan." Kanan said, struggling to work the communications channel.

"It's not going to work if you keep doing the same thing over and over again." Gamora sighed. "Just let me do it."

"Fine. You'll probably have better luck then I did." Kanan said, getting out of the seat.

As he strolled through the Milano he heard moaning. Kanan walked towards the moaning only to see two stromtroopers without their weapons trying to get up but failing due to the extreme pain they were in.

"What?" Kanan said, before his mind went back when they were captured by the Imperials and Chopper was the only one left in the ship.

Kanan then went up and punching them in the face knocking them both out. Then Kanan heard voices he didn't recognized before.

"Is this it?" a intruder asked.

"It has to be it!" another yelled. "The ship fits the description perfectly."

"Remember," another intruder commanded, this one female. "The crew is each worth 500,000 only when alive, so set blasters to stun. Or don't make any permanent damage to their heads."

Kanan was taken aback by this, by the sound of it he and others have a bounty 500,000 on the them. But by who? Kanan didn't had time to think much since he begun walking towards the intruders. He then finally came across them. There was a Gran, a female Rodian, two Bith's, and a Ithorian.

"I don't think any of you are welcome on this ship." Kanan said, preparing to attack.

"It's one of them!" the Gran yelled. "Get him!"

Kanan instantly pulled out his blaster and blasted a hole in the Gran's chest. The others quickly evaded Kanan by moving out of the while still trying to shoot him. One of the Bith's ran up to him to throw a punch at him, but Kanan grabbed the fist and kicked the Bith in the stomach. The Bith wasn't going down easy as he kept trying to tackle down down but Kanan just punched his face so hard it knocked him out. After taking out one of the Bith, Kanan immediately dodged a blaster shot, he turned his head to see the female Rodian holding a blaster to him. But before she could stun Kanan for the bounty, a sword pierced through her chest. The Rodian's body fell down as Gamora stood in front of him. The Ithorian holed a rifle that seemed that it came from the Clone Wars, and pointed it at Gamora. But Kanan used the Force and pulled him towards her as she cut off his arm. The other Bith pulled out a small knife and pointed it at Gamora. But before he could make a move Kanan grabbed his blaster and shot one of the Bith's eye's. The Bith stumbled back screaming in agony before Gamora silenced him. Kanan got up and said, "I think we have a bounty on us."

"I heard them talk too." Gamora said.

"Come on," Kanan said rushing towards the cockpit. "We need to find Ezra, Chopper, and Quill before they get caught."

"They've been gone for a long time, it's highly likely they've been captured." Gamora said sitting down on the pilot's sit.

"Well you're the voice of optimism." Kanan said sarcastically, as Gamora prepared the ship.

"I was only stating the obvious."

(Star-Lord, Ezra, and Chopper POV)

Ever since Peter and Ezra have been pounced on they never got a break. It seemed like the whole place was against them, which seemed to be the case. The trio was in speeder tying to get away from a never ending army. The speeder took several shots from another speeder shooting at them. Peter pointed his weapon at the driver and let out a blast. Without a driver the speeder spin out of control and exploded crashing in the road killing the crew. A robotic flying mechanism flew down on them trying to catch them. Chopper instantly recognized it from the Clone Wars, it was a vulture droid. The vulture droid was obviously reprogrammed since their were a few bandages on it. The vulture droid stared to rain fire on the speeder, but surprisingly enough they hadn't gotten killed. Yet.

"I thought they said they needed us alive!" Ezra whined, trying to shoot the vulture droid down.

"Kid from my experience, people don't always understand that." Peter said, trying to shoot down the vulture droid as well.

The vulture droid was then exploded into ashes as the Milano appeared in front of them. The hanger door then opened up as the speeder they were on was still going. Peter then used on rockets on his boots to fly back into the Milano, he grabbed Ezra and Chopper used his rocket booster as the trio managed the get back into the Milano as the speeder they were on collapsed and exploded. Peter, Ezra, and Chopper made their way to the cockpit to see Kanan and Gamora both piloting the Milano. They turned their heads and Kanan explained, "We have a bounty on us."

"Yeah well that explains a lot!" Peter said sarcastically.

"We're all going to have to avoid making contact with civilization until this bounty is lifted." Gamora explained.

"But why do we have a bounty on us?" Ezra asked.

"We think it has something to do with the Orb." Kanan explained.

"The Orb?" Peter said. "From who?"

"We don't know yet." Kanan sighed.

As Peter and Ezra relaxed from the back of the ship after being chased around for hour, Kanan and Gamora were pretty nervous.

"Good thing you reminded me to get rid the bodies before we took off." Kanan said.

"How long do you think until he notices the blood stains on his ship?" Gamora asked.

"We'll deal with that when it happens."

"Agreed."

(Vader POV)

Vader was in the bridge looking through the window at the vast emptiness of space. He thought for surely by now the bounty would have been claimed by now. But it wasn't. Vader shouldn't have had the faith he had on the bounty he had on the traitors involved in this situation. But the _Orb_ was another thing. The way the Emperor reacted when Vader spoke of the Orb Vader knew the Emperor has knowledge of the Orb. And knowledge of other things.

Vader knows the Emperor keeps secrets from him, but this is something else. As far as Vader knew of the Orb it was from another galaxy and has something very powerful in it.

 _"A Infinity Stone._ " Vader thought.

Agent Kallus has told Vader what the Infinity Stones are. And they could change the universe. The fool Ronan the Accuser wants the Orb because he made a deal with someone. Which means he does not know it is an Infinity Stone. Vader knows fools, and he knows fools would go after as something as powerful as an Infinity Stone. If Ronan does not have this knowledge and this Taneleer Tivan does then that means no many people know of the Infinity Stones. Ronan has very powerful military power while as far as Vader knows Tivan is just an old man that likes to collect. But the Emperor has knowledge of them...

The Emperor knows what the Infinity Stones are and what they could do. Vader was not surprised that he kept this information from him. Vader knows the Emperor suspects him to kill him one day. It is the rule of two. But Vader has no plans to kill the Emperor. He knows the Emperor would give him away just to save himself. Vader knows he just a puppet to the Emperor.

But Vader would never betray the Emperor. Being a Sith is all he has left...

But one question lingers in Vader's mind. How does the Emperor have knowledge of the Infinity Stones? Did any of members of the Jedi Council ever had knowledge?

Perhaps time will tell.

(Boba Fett POV)

Boba Fett was in cockpit of Slave l. He recently made a deal with Jabba the Hutt about the bounty. The deal was that Jabba wold give Fett a location of a Hammerhead Corvette that belonged to the so-called 'rebel movement,' it would give Fett and his crew information and possibly the location of their targets. Fett had just told the crew of the plan and they were getting ready to execute it. As Fett prepared the Slave l, his mine drifted off to his crew.

Black Krrsantan was a black-haired Wookie bounty hunter. Fett knew that Krrsantan being a bounty hunter made him bring great shame to his people. Besides that, Fett didn't knew Krrsantan too well. He knows that Krrsantan was bounty hunter for Jabba at one point, then he had to leave because apparently he had failed to kill one of the last Jedi on Tatooine. Then his mind drifted to Bossk. Fett knows Bossk all too well.

Bossk worked for him back in the Clone Wars when he was just a child. He helped him with many claim bounties. He had helped him when he try to kill Windu, helped him escape from the Republic prison on Corusant, and helped him get away from Otua Blank that Ventress caused. But the only time Fett could remember that Bossk wasn't with him was because of Cad Bane.

Cad Bane. Fett was mentored by the Duro. He helped Fett learned many things that he still uses today. But one time Fett and Bane had fought over the innocent. Now Fett knows that the innocent does not matter, but back then it caused Fett the dent in his helmet and led Bane to get more cybernetics.

"I don't know how a Wookie and a Trandoshan could work together." said Bane, sitting right next Fett quiet enough for the other two not hear.

Fett was brought out of his train of thought. Wookie's and Trandoshan's hated each other. The Trandoshan's hunted down Wookies for game. They _have_ to hate each other.

"The reason they're working together is the same reason the both of us are." said Fett, quiet enough that the other two can't hear. "For the money."

(The Ghost Crew POV)

Drax and Zeb were sitting at the table as Drax and Zeb both inspected their weapons respectfully. Zeb's eyes moved over to Drax examining his knives and said, "I don't why I'm letting you keep your weapons."

Drax didn't look back at Zeb as he said, "I will not kill you."

"Why should I believe you?" Zeb snorted.

"You fought honorably Maz Kanata's castle, you are a member of a group of freedom fighters who fight to make the lives of others better, and as you once said you were in the Honor Guard. Anyone that fights for honor has my respect, and I do not kill people that I respect."

Zeb was taken aback by Drax's saying he has his respect.

Hera was piloting the Ghost to the coordinates of the Rebel fleet. Since the Ghost's hyperdrive have been busted after numerous encounters by the Empire and have been in the process of getting fixed up twice but kept getting stopped by encounters of enemies. But she has seen worse days. As Hera piloted the her ship she couldn't get the terrible feeling in her stomach out of her. She was scarred about what is current Kanan's and Ezra's situation. She didn't know weather they safe, captured by the Empire, captured by bounty hunters because of the bounty, or even know about the bounty!

Hera sighed trying to calm herself. She needed to be calm. She needed to get back to the Rebel fleet and then try to find Kanan and Ezra. It's all she could think about.

 _"Hera. This is Kanan trying to reach you. I repeat this is Kanan trying to reach you."_

Hera's heart skipped a beat after hearing Kanan's voice on the communication's channel. Hera immediately turned on the communications channel to speak with Kanan.

"Kanan. This is Hera, I hear you loud and clear." Hera said, with a smile of relief on her face.

Kanan sighed in relief and said, _"Hera it's good to hear your voice again."_

"Yeah yours too."

 _"Where are you?"_

"We're on our way to the Rebel fleet, I'm sending you the coordinates now."

 _"We get 'em. Did anything happen to you or the others? Do you know about the bounty?"_

"We went to Takodana and met with Maz, and yeah, the reason we so quickly was because of the bounty. What about you?"

 _"We had a run-in with the Empire and settled down in asteroid field full of people who tried to kill us."_

 _"So yeah we've been better."_ said a voice over the communications channel.

Hera recognized the voice from earlier as the man named Peter.

"When we meet up we should discuss on what to do about the Orb." Hera said.

 _"Agreed."_ said Kanan. _"I think we can come up with a solution."_

"I hope so." said Hera. "Okay, we'll talk when we all met up."

 _"Copy that."_ the communications channel was shut off. And now all that was left was meeting up to discuss what to do about the Orb...

(The Milano Crew POV)

"Were coming up on your allies location." Gamora informed Kanan.

"Thanks for helping me and Ezra get back to Phoenix Squadron." thanked Kanan.

"You and the boy who can't and I trust the Orb would be safe in your hands." Gamora said.

The Orb. Ezra

(Slave l Crew POV)

Black Krrsantan roared as he broke the neck of the Hammerhead Corvette's captain. He dropped the body as Bossk was finishing off the rebels that was still trying to protect the ship. Bossk used his Relby-v10 mortar gun to shoot one of the rebels down, two other rebels got up to escape but was still faced to see him and shooting at him. Boosk finished the pair of rebels as Fett skimmed through the ships files looking for anything about their targets. A group of five rebels rushed into the bridge to kill the bounty hunters, but Bane heard them coming and threw a small bomb at them. The bomb exploded and killed the rebels, the explosion wasn't major but big enough to kill the person it was thrown to. Fett finally found the information he was looking for and soon enough one of Bane's droid quickly downloaded it.

"We got what we came for." said Fett, leaving the ship as others followed. "Let's go find our targets."

As Slave l left, Bane activated numerous bombs he left in the rebel ship as he and the others raided it. The rebel ship exploded into a million pieces as the bounty hunters went to claim their bounty...


	8. Interlude 1: The Emperor

**This** _ **story is still on hold but I thought that I'll write a few interludes to keep you guys entertained. There's a few reasons I wanted to write a few interludes. 1: The story is about the Guardians and the Ghost crew but not these characters so I though that I write a few interludes because I thought they deserve they're own POV. 2: We lost a lot of great people who helped shaped pop culture into what it is today so I thought they deserve a tribute.**_

(The Emperor POV)

Palpatine sat in his office as he pondered about current events. Vader just told him that they discovered a Infinity Stone.

A Infinity Stone!

After all these years one of the six Infinity Stones have finally been discovered. He remembered first hearing about them when he was a apprentice for Darth Plagueis. Plagueis told him that there was a secret war for many years and that the Jedi kept it hidden from the public. The a Sith first discovered the stone while exploring the Unknown Regions. The Jedi quickly found out about how powerful the stone was and almost immediately started a war. The war was located in the middle of the Unkown Regions so that's why the public has no knowledge of it. The war ended when a Sith foolishly stamped the stone on the ground which caused the entire world to be destroyed. Most of the Sith were dead after the war and went into hiding while the remaining members of the Jedi Council sealed the stone into a Orb and hid the Orb.

The Jedi heavily feared that knowledge of the stone would cause a all out war which would go on for eons so the Jedi's who has knowledge of the war put a oath to keep the war a secret and take that secret to the grave. It is unknown weather the last Jedi Council has knowledge of the stone or not. But the Sith do. After the remaining Sith were hunted down after the war some of the Sith survived with the knowledge of the stone. That knowledge was lent from generation to generation until Darth Sidious was given the knowledge by Darth Plagueis. The reason Sidious didn't give any of his students the knowledge of the stone was because he didn't want his students to betray him and look for the stone like he did.

Sidious' master, Darth Plagueis has actually ventured beyond the Unknown Regions and has been to another galaxy. Palpatine is now reminiscing about how Plagueis told him stories about the other galaxy. He remembered being told that this galaxy is full of threatening empires like the Old Republic-like Nova Empire, the foolish murderous Kree, the treacherous Skrulls, and a cloud-like being that can eat planets whole, (though it was uncertain if the being was cloud-like). But most importantly of what Plagueis learned was the six Infinity Stones like the Reality Stone, the Space Stone, the Mind Stone, the Soul Stone, the Time Stone, and last but certainly not least: the Power Stone. And destiny has it, it was the most powerful of all, the Power Stone, to be in a galaxy near Palpatine's.

Of course after hearing about this, Palpatine spent many years of his life trying to find the Power Stone but Plagueis always put it as a which hunt and could never be found, so Palpatine could focus on training. But during those years of trying the Power Stone Palpatine could feel something in the Unknown Regions. The feeling was definitely the Dark Side of the Force. The feeling was actually a being purely made out of the Dark Side, and the being was more powerful than Sidious, Plagueis, and Vader combined. But Palpatine never knew the being in person, and only knew him in dreams he had.

So after killing Darth Plaguies, Palpatine continued to look for the Power Stone by venturing through the Unknown Regions himself. But after many years he finally gave up the search for the Infinity Stones. But going through the Unknown Regions caused Palpatine to feel the Dark Side entity again and again. So much so he started to build bases on planets on Jakku to look for the cause of the entity but had no luck. But Palpatine wasn't going to put these bases to waste no.

With the knowledge of the Unknown Regions, Sheev Palpatine actually plotted bases for a re-building of a second empire if this empire would to fail. Palpatine always likes to plan ten steps ahead. Like how plans of a second Death Star are already in consideration if Orson's Krinnic's first Death Star would to fail. And also like the Jedi planet Illum is under construction to be a weapon fifty-times more powerful than the Death Star and Death Star II combined.

But now with a Infinity Stone discovered this changes everything. If it is the Power Stone than the Death Star wouldn't need kyber crystals to power it. And than the Death Star would finally be the most powerful weapon in the universe so Emperor Palpatine's intended purpose for the weapon would be a hundred-percent accurate: To conquer other galaxies.

Palpatine knows he could not spend the rest of of his life just ruling one galaxy so he is planning to go to war with the Nova Empire, the Kree Empire, the Skrull Empire and many other empires so that Darth Sidious' Galactic Empire could be the most feared and most remembered empire in regular and Sith history.

Now Palpatine brings himself back to reality to focus on Director Romero's Project Blackwing...

 _ **So there it is, Paplatine's interlude. I obviously mentioned some things from the Aftermath trilogy (if you're a Star Wars fan and hadn't the read the Aftermath trilogy I highly recommend checking them out. Though the first**_ **is _disappointing_ ). _So I basically raised the bar a lot higher for ANH and put a lot more of my own universe version of Star Wars for Palpatine's backstory and true intentions with throwing in a few mentions of some of Marvel's space villains. Though Darth Vader and Darth Maul are my two favorite Star Wars characters Sidious is definitely number three since he's just so smart and manipulative and I'm glad I kinda made him a more grander villain in my own way._**

 ** _I plan to at least get part two of my two-shot Star vs. the Forces of the Evil/RWBY crossover before I write two more interludes centering around Vader/Ronin and Yondu/Hondo._**

 ** _Before I go, I left a little Easter egg of the "of the Dead" series George A. Romero at the end since he passed away recently. Romero was one of the world's most talented directors of all-time creating the underrated "of the Dead" trilogy that truly belongs to be recognized by other great trilogy's like the original Star Wars Trilogy, Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy (quadrilogy soon), the Dark Knight Trilogy, and the Back to the Future Trilogy._**

 ** _This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You._**

 ****R.I.P George A. Romero


	9. Interlude 2: Darth Vader and Ronin

(Darth Vader POV)

Vader was in the bridge looking through the window at the vast emptiness of space. He thought surely by now the bounty would have been claimed. But it wasn't. Vader shouldn't have had faith on the bounty on the rebels involved in this situation. But the _Orb_ was another thing. The way the Emperor reacted when Vader spoke of the Orb he knew the Emperor has knowledge on the Orb. And knowledge on other things as well.

Vader knows the Emperor keeps secrets from him, but this is something else. As far as Vader knew of the Orb it was from another galaxy and has something very powerful in it.

" _A Infinity Stone_." Vader thought.

Agent Kallus has told Vader what the Infinity Stones are. And they could change the universe. The fool Ronin the Accuser wants the Orb because he made a deal with someone. Which means he does not know it is an Infinity Stone. Vader knows fools, and he knows fools would go after something as powerful as an Infinity Stone. If Ronin does not have this knowledge b but Tivan does then that means not many people know of the stones. Ronin has a very powerful military while as far as Vader knows Tivan is just a old man that likes to the Emperor does know about them...

The Emperor knows what the Infinity Stones are and what they can do. Vader was not surprised that he had kept this knowledge from him. Vader knows that the Emperor suspects to kill him one day. It is the rule of two. But Vader has no plans to kill the Emperor. Vader knows that the Emperor would five him away just to save himself. Vader knows he is just a puppet to the Emperor.

But Vader wold never betray the Emperor. Being a Sith is all he hast left ever since...

" _NO!_ " Vader's mind commanded himself.

His past is dead to him. Anakin Skywalker is dead.

But one question lingers in Vader's mind. How does the Emperor have knowledge of the Infinity Stones? Did any members of the Jedi Council ever had knowledge?

Perhaps time will tell.

(Ronin the Accuser POV)

Ronin paced back and forth on the Dark Aster. He was mad as always. His anger aching for revenge on the Xandarians, his anger for letting weak and pathetic fools fail to retrieve the Orb, but mostly, his anger for Vader to choke him down without even using his hands! Ronin has met met, fought, and killed many beings through his years. But never had that ever happen to him. Ronin knew that he was in another galaxy and prided himself for being the first Kree to ever venture beyond the known galaxy.

 _The Kree..._

For now in a long time, he pondered what was happening during recent times on Hala right now. Ronin knew he could never come back if he destroyed Xandar. But Ronin the Accuser would take absolute shame if it meant avenging his fallen ancestors.

Now Ronin thought back years ago when he became the Kree Accuser.

He was granted the role of the Accuser by the Kree Council. He worked hard to get to the role of the Accuser. Spent years of his life training. All for one goal: to destroy Xandar.

Ever since he was a boy that was his goal. Ever since his teachers told him about the war and how many causalities there were. He wanted to kill every last Xanderian for the honor of his fallen father and ancestors. He was born in the glory of the Kree and he wanted to be the one that was most remembered for avenging the deaths of the fallen.

But the Kree Council said no. It said that there was a peace treaty that was written and was going to be honored. After working hard for so many years to be the Accuser he didn't take no for an answer. It was written in ancient Kree law by the Supreme Intelligence that peace is nothing and the only reason to enter a war was to win it. But since the war killed the Supreme Intelligence and was replaced by the cowardice Kree Council Ronin took the Dark Aster and gathered as many Sakaarans he could convince that the war was not over and abandoned the Kree Empire. After he left Hala the Kree who were cowards called him many names but none of them meant anything to him. All that mattered to him was revenge.

For months he traveled the galaxy looking for allies. He went people with power to help take down Xandar but none offered they're help. But then Thanos came to him. Thanos offered him a deal: take over worlds for him and he will help Ronin destroy Xandar.

That deal was made years ago as Ronin has defeated many foes who might defeat Thanos such as the Red King and others like him. Yaer by year he was growing more and more impatient to have his revenge and now he was ready to cut the deal. Ronin was now in a entirely different universe though he does not like idea; he is considering getting the Galactic Empire's help to destroy Xandar. He does not like the idea, he hates it actually. But it is the only way to avenge the fallen Kree souls. He will do what is necessarily.

But that brings him to someone who he has grown to hate in a short time span: Darth Vader.

Vader treats him like a child instead of the fearless leader he is. But one thing about Vader puzzles Ronin greatly. He manage to choke him without touching him.

 _How?_

Ronin could tell most of the Empire was Terran but the two followers he accoutered before were not. But Vader is in a metal suit, he cannot tell what species he is. The only explanation was there were Kree experiments in this universe that he did not know about. That reminded him when the war was at a high point and they needed powerful soldiers. Kree experimented with Terran on a planet he did not remember.

So Kree experiments was the only explanation for Vader's powers.

 _ **So that's two of the three interludes that are done. I know it's not my best but the next one will focus on Hondo and Yondu. Also, I did want to give Ronin more at least more character development since most MCU villains are bland. Vader, however, was a lot more interesting to write about. This is entirely based off of New Canon so this means that this Vader will be like he was in the awesome comics. In the Lords of the Sith novel it basically tells us that Vader as nothing else to live for so he'll just live as the Emperor's puppet and he won't turn on him until he finds out about Luke.**_

 _ **This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	10. Interlude 3: Yondu and Hondo

_**Wow, I honestly thought that I wouldn't have a chapter out before Thor: Ragnarock but here it is! Consider this chapter in honor of the new MCU film since there's a little Planet Hulk Easter Egg hidden in this chapter. Also, the second part of my Infinity War Saga series as out and it's called "The Amazing Spider-Men" and it's based on all three Spider-Men from the films so check that out!**_

* * *

Interlude: Yondu and Hondo

(Yondu and Hondo POV)

After Yondu accepted Hondo into the Ravagers they immediately left the outpost and was heading straight to Hondo's galaxy. The reason Hondo was at the edge of the Unknown Regions was because he was laying low after pissing off one of the Hutts named Grakkus. Grakkus the Hutt was actually a collector of Jedi artifacts so Hondo decided to repay his debt with Grakkus by giving him the lightsaber of a kid named Ezra Bridger he met a little while ago when he took over another pirate's ship. Hondo told Yondu his situation and he just chuckled at this; probably due to the fact that he was drunk. Now both pirates were in the main Ravagers ship planning to where Quill and Bridger were. Well, Yondu was, Hondo was actually talking to the other Ravagers.

"So you're Yondu's First Mate?" Hondo asked Kraglin Obfonteri.

"Yep." Kraglin answered without a care.

"So how do you two know each other? Is it a amazing tale on how you two were once enemies and were forced to work together because you two were stranded on a planet or running from gangsters?" Hondo asked drunk.

Kraglin stared at Hondo for a couple seconds before answering. "He was on Xandar and I asked to join, and he said, 'yeah, that's fine.'"

Hondo laughed for a couple seconds out of being pure intoxication yet can still form sentences. Yondu was scanning through the 'HoloNet' that the ship's computers manged to pick up due to being in a new galaxy. However, his crew members couldn't use the computers to use the HoloNet since it was so new to them. Yet they worked tirelessly to find out where the traitor and the Orb was.

"Sir, I can't get this damn computer to work!" one of the Ravagers yelled in frustration.

"Then make it work!" Yondu yelled back, he was angry that he still not one-step closer to getting Quill even with the bounty he put on him; now he has to look for him harder since there was bigger bounty on him and he didn't want some amateur getting to him first.

"So now you want to get that damn boy?" said a voice.

Yondu rolled his eyes and turned around to see one of his lieutenants, Tazerface.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Yondu asked walking up to Tazerface with some of the crew members turning their heads to see the confrontation.

"The years the boy was with us he was nothing but trouble, when you brought him on raids he always dragged us behind, and you know what? You always defended him and never let us have a piece of him."

Yondu snorted. "I always defended him? I threaten to eat the kid for years saying that if he double-crossed with us we're gonna kill him, and now he double-crossed us and we're gonna kill him."

Many crew members cheered for Yondu's argument while Tazerface growled. "No we're not, because you aren't going to allow it."

"Why not?" Yondu glared while the crew members that were cheering stopped.

"Because you're getting soft," Tazerface shot back. "When I first met you on Sakaar when you we're still the Ravagers bitch, you saved my ass from that arena and got me off that Hell not before you called the Red King 'a pathetic loser' in front of his face at the arena and without that arrow of yours we would have never gotten out of there. Back in the day you were daring, adventurous, and didn't give damn! But ever since that kid came along all you did to him was all talk and no bite. If you would've disciplined better than we would gotten the Orb right now! But did you get instead of the Orb? A god-damned old man!"

There was a long silence of tension; some of the crew members were now considering Tazerface's reasoning until the silence was broken by Hondo.

"He he, who's calling me old now?" he said with a smile on his face and being drunk. "You know I wouldn't be talking crap to man who can kill you with just a whistle! He he he, when my crew back stabbed me in the back you know what I did? They weren't really loyal to the men they were working for and were just promised money to kill me, so all it took was a big blaster cannon and then they all came crawling back to me and you wanna know what I did to them? I accepted their apology and we drove away the two men that turned on me and my loyal men. That's exactly what you are going to do with him only this time you're not going to live since he's less forgiving then I am. Oh, and he'll probably kill you with his flying arrow too."

Tazerface was stunned at the Hondo's story so much so he just walked away without saying a word and the crew members just went back to work while Hondo and Yondu stood side-by-side chuckling. Kraglin walked up to Yondu and said, "I will always be loyal to you, captain. No matter what."

Yondu looked back at Kraglin and patted him on the back ordering, "Take charge, I need a drink."

Yondu walked Hondo to a table and ordered one of his men to bring them alcohol and pretty soon Yondu and Hondo were both fully intoxicated with words coming out of their mouths they only thought up in seconds.

"The only reason I ever became a pirate was it was the only thing my mother taught me to do," Hondo begun drunk, not really realizing he's revealing his backstory to man he hadn't even known for beyond twenty-four hours, "you see, my mother, Joan, was born a pirate. So when she had me, she didn't know the pirate life was fit for her son, so she asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. Since I was a little boy, I looked up to my mother and saw her to be as a amazing pirate do of course I wanted to be like her. So she decided to make me the best pirate I could be, she taught me to pilot ships, take over ships, to rally up a crew, and to take hostages. And when I had my doubts of becoming a pirate, she inspired to continue my dream. My mother was surly a great pirate." Hondo sighed. "She sadly died a couple years before the Invasion of Naboo, too bad she wasn't as well known as I was back at the Clone Wars."

Yondu was actually not as drunk as Hondo was so he just nodded. He was deep in his thoughts deciding weather he should kill Quill or not. His pirate side said yes as he did slowed them down when he was younger and did double-crossed them. But his father side said no as he was like a son to him and deep down he was proud that Quill double-crossed them because he was turning out just like him. But as he drank more his thoughts turned to the reason he left the Ravagers and started his own corps. He was hired by a living planet named Ego and was sent to retrieve his son on Earth, he didn't question anything he just did it. But soon after discovering that Ego killed his other children Yondu decided to keep the boy and raise him on his own. The other Ravagers factions were fed up with Yondu and his rebellious nature and he crossed a line when he kidnapped the boy so they cast him and his faction out.

As he drank further and by this time Hondo slumped over he thought about his old team. Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Charlie-27, and Kugarr were all his former teammates and they all went on many missions together until they led their own faction. But the one Ravager that taught Yondu the most was Adam, a old man with a very charismatic attitude. He taught the other Ravagers that not everything had to be dark and you can have a good time while trying to save the galaxy. The old man passed away before Yondu and his teammates led their own factions. Yondu looked back fondly at the old man since without him, he wouldn't have his since of humor.

* * *

 ** _Expect a full chapter by either December or January since I have to work on my other stories. So did I get the characters right and was this entertaining with good foreshadowing? Please review if you want to get another chapter out faster._**

 ** _Rebel News: Heroes of Mandalore part one and two had good fight scenes and had good character-development for Sabine, but was kinda lackluster and the return of Bo-Katan was pretty forced._**

 ** _In the Name of the Rebellion felt more like a proper season premiere and the connections to Rogue One was done well. That and Saw was pretty fun to watch._**

 ** _MCU News: Haven't done this before but I want to give you guys my thoughts on the new films_**

 ** _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 wasn't a disappointment but I was expecting more. I mean I love the character development, soundtrack, fight scenes, and effects. But the story was kinda like a show Disney and the twist was pretty predictable._**

 ** _7.5 Very Good_**

 ** _Spider-Man: Homecoming was my favorite Spider-Man since it caught the spirit of him being a kid struggling in high school instead of learning about his parents' past. The cast was good, the jokes were funny, and Micheal Keaton as the Vulture is one of the best MCU villains like Loki, Kingpin, Kilgrave, Zemo, and Ultron. Tom Holland is the best actor to play Spider-Man and the rest of the cast was excellent._**

 ** _8.7 Awesome_**

 ** _2017 is shaping to become a pretty meh year for the MCU. I mean the movies are good and the early reviews for Ragnarock are raves but it's dragged down by the shows. Iron Fist and Inhumans are the worst things to ever come out of the MCU and the Defenders was pretty disappointingly mediocre. I hope the Punisher is amazing._**

 ** _We lost two more amazing people who did wonderful things to the Comic Book Community: Adam West and Joan Lee. Without Joan's support for Stan Lee's wanting to make comics we wouldn't have this amazing cinematic universe created and without Adam West's charismatic performance as Batman in the 1960s show that made it so memorable I bet we would have never the 89 movie, he puts Keaton, Kilmer, Clooney, Conroy, Bale, Arnett, and Affleck to shame. He was a wonderful Batman and Mayor of Quahog._**

(R.I.P. Adam West 1928-2017)

(R.I.P. Joan Lee 1922-2017)

Without with these two legends, comic books wouldn't have even come this far today.


	11. This Story Is Over

Hey this is Shadow the Jedi here and I have an important announcement: I am not continuing this story. My love for Star Wars and Marvel is strong and about a year ago I thought I could write a story about both properties with ease and even have a deadline for it. But soon I meet a little bitch named writer's block and have many encounters with her during the writing of this story. I tried numerous timers to get started on the next chapter but anxiety and stress get in my way I just couldn't find a way to properly the chapter. I'm sorry to all who were interested in the story but if someone wants to pick it up PM me and we can talk about my plans for this story. Again, I'm sorry. I was stupid fanboy kid that jumped in a world I was not prepared for. I'm not even in collage yet, and hell, I was in my last year of middle school when I started this story and I learned to write better when I wrote more and more so now I'm going to take things slow and write one-shots and continue my Gravity Falls/Camp Camp story. I plan on becoming a journalist one day and able to do that I need confidence so I'm putting this story down to keep my confidence up.

This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May the Force be with you... always.


End file.
